School Fighter
by two-one kf
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja kelas sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen yang doyan berantem. Pada suatu malam, saat Naruto baru pulang mengerjakan tugasnya, dia bertemu seorang gadis misterius yang meminta bantuannya.
1. Prologue

School Fighters

By two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Naruto dan kawan kawan itu punya Kishimoto-sensei. Author hanya meminjam tanpa izin resmi dari di pemilik.

Sinopsis:

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja kelas sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen yang doyan berantem. Pada suatu malam, saat Naruto baru pulang mengerjakan tugasnya dia bertemu seorang gadis misterius yang meminta bantuannya.

Prolog

Gadis di bawah bayangan rembulan.

Naruto keluar dari sebuah bangunan di pinggir jalan, bangunan yang memiliki dua lantai itu adalah sebuah warnet 24 jam yang khusus dibangun oleh pemerintah bagi para pelajar untuk memudahkan mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Seharusnya, Naruto tidak perlu pergi kemari karena dia punya sambungan modem di apartemennya, sayangnya kuota internetnya sudah habis, terpaksa dia pergi kesini. Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan mendesah.

"Hah... sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Kenapa Kakashi-sensei memberi tugas yang banyak sih." Keluh Naruto sambil sedikit menyumpahi guru bermaskernya.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai Konoha. Walaupun hampir tengah malam, tapi masih banyak orang beraktivitas, terutama pelajar seperti dirinya yang kebetulan kena sial karena diberi tugas oleh guru.

Sambil bersiul pelan, Naruto memasuki jalanan yang jarang dilalui orang karena ada banyak preman yang menghuni daerah ini. Naruto berjalan santai tanpa peduli pada orang orang bertampang galak yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Berani sekali anak sekolahan lewat daerah kita, ayo kita beri dia pelajaran tambahan."

Beberapa preman mendekati Naruto dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, sementara itu Naruto bersikap biasa saja malahan dia berhenti berjalan dan memandang para preman yang mengerubunginya.

"Woops, apa disini ada pesta?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Pesta? Ya, disini ada pesta... tapi bukan untukmu!" teriak salah satu preman yang langsung berusaha menyerangnya.

"Dasar, aku saja belum melakukan apapun."

Naruto merunduk membuat tinjuan dari preman itu melayang tanpa mengenainya, dengan segera Naruto memukul ketiaknya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang digunakan untuk meninjunya.

Dengan tangan kananya, Naruto mendorong siku preman itu membuat lengannya menjadi lurus. Si preman mengeryit kesakitan saat Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan terus mendorong sikunya dan kemudian menendang punggungnya ke arah preman lainnya.

"Dasar payah." Ejek Naruto.

Melihat para preman yang sudah bernafsu menghajarnya, Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke pinggir jalan dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan.

"Ayo! Maju kalian semua! Biar greget!" teriak Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya, adrenalin yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuatnya makin bersemangat.

Para preman tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari berniat menghajar Naruto.

Sementara dengan Naruto, dia juga berlari menerjang balas para preman dengan teriakan keras, "ORRRYYYYAAAAA!"

X 5 menit kemudian X

Naruto memungut tasnya yang berisi buku-buku sekolahnya, dia berhasil mengalahkan para preman yang total jumlahnya 20 orang hanya dalam waktu 5 menit.

Naruto membersihkan tasnya dari debu yang menempel kemudian menyandangkannya kembali. Naruto dengan santai melewati preman preman yang tergeletak di tanah sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Oh ya, kapan pestanya selesai?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Si-sialan kau. Suatu saat akan kubalas..." ucap salah satu preman dengan kesakitan.

"Ya ya, terserahlah." Kata Naruto acuh, dia tanpa peduli menendang satu preman yang tergeletak didepannya.

Tiba tiba saja, Naruto berhenti berjalan karena merasakan seseorang sedang memandanginya. Naruto membalik badannya dan melihat ke belakang, berdiri tepat di belakang para preman yang bergelimpangan, seorang gadis berambut merah menatapnya.

"Ng?"

Gadis itu tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya memandanginya yang membuat Naruto jadi tidak nyaman. Tangan gadis itu memegang sebuah payung berwarna merah tua yang digunakannya untuk melindunginya dari cahaya rembulan.

"Err... tidak bagus lho, untuk seorang gadis sepertimu berada di tempat seperti ini. Sebaiknya, kau segera pulang." Kata Naruto.

"Uzumaki... Naruto..." ucap gadis itu.

'Darimana dia tahu namaku?' pikir Naruto mulai waspada, "Sepertinya kamu sudah tahu siapa namaku, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"..."

Gadis itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto, setelah berdiri beberapa lama gadis itu akhirnya berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menahan nafasnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya kalau-kalau gadis itu menyerangnya.

Tap... tap...

Suara sepatunya bergema pelan di jalanan sepi. Masih dengan tanpa ekspresi, gadis itu berjalan melewati Naruto, saat dia berada tepat disamping telinga Naruto.

"Tolong aku..."

Naruto yang kaget mendengar ucapan gadis misterius itu segera berbalik hendak bertanya apa maksudnya. Sayangnya, begitu dia berbalik...

Gadis merah itu telah menghilang.

"..."

Naruto menatap tempat dimana sang gadis misterius itu menghilang, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana memikirkan apa yang dimaksud si gadis barusan.

"Gadis yang aneh... tunggu, kayaknya ada yang salah..." kata Naruto mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto segera meraba saku celananya, lalu saku bajunya, kemudian mengecek semua saku yang ada. Matanya melotot begitu tahu memang ada yang salah.

"OMG! Flashdisk-ku ketinggalan di warnet! Semua tugasku ada disana!"

'Bisa gawat kalau ada teman sekelas yang menemukannya dan mengklaim tugasku! Aku harus segera mengambilnya!'

Akhirnya, Naruto segera lari kembali ke warnet sebelum seseorang menemukan flashdisk-nya.

Prolog

End!


	2. Chapter 1: Ranking 139

School Fighter

By two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Naruto dan kawan kawan itu punya Kishimoto-sensei. Author hanya meminjam tanpa ijin resmi dari di pemilik.

Sinopsis:

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja kelas sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen yang doyan berantem. Pada suatu malam, saat Naruto baru pulang mengerjakan tugasnya dia bertemu seorang gadis aneh yang meminta bantuannya.

Chapter 1

Ranking 139

Seorang remaja berambut pirang acak-acakan berlari sekuat tenaga menerobos jalanan Konoha. Tanpa memperdulikan siapapun, dia menyerobot orang-orang yang mulai pergi ke tujuan masing masing.

"Hei! Hati-hati!" teriak seorang pria berjas pada anak itu karena didorong seenaknya.

"MAAF!"

"Dasar, anak zaman sekarang." Ucapnya kesal.

Sementara dengan anak yang dimaksud, dia segera berlari kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

'Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Nanti bisa terlambat lagi!'

"Oi Naruto! Kenapa kau terburu-buru!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan remaja yang bernama Naruto itu dari maraton dadakannya, Naruto menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang remaja yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Eh? Shikamaru! Kenapa kau malah santai santai!? Nanti terlambat lo!" ujarnya panik.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Ini baru jam enam lebih lima menit tahu."

"Eh? Tapi di jam tanganku sudah jam tujuh." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan jam di tangannya.

Shikamaru facepalm, dia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone-nya, "Lihat, jam berapa sekarang." Katanya sambil menunjukkan layar handphonenya.

Naruto menurutinya dan melihat ke layar handphone Shikamaru, "Jam enam lebih enam menit... tapi kok aneh, harusnya kan jam tujuh?"

"Hah~" Shikamaru facepalm untuk kedua kalinya menghadapi kawannya yang agak 'genius' ini, "Naruto, apa daritadi kau tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu? Tidak ada orang yang berlari panik sepertimu kan?"

Begitu diberitahu Shikamaru, Naruto langsung melihat ke sekitarnya dan benar saja, beberapa orang yang memakai seragam memang terlihat santai saja dan ngobrol seperti biasa. Beberapa di antara mereka juga memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen.

"Kau tahu apa itu artinya, Naruto?"

"Ada banyak orang terlambat hari ini."

"Mendokusei. Itu artinya, kau tidak sedang terlambat, bodoh." Kata Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Oh~ begitu ya! Jadi, aku tidak terlambat? Syukurlah." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Bukannya, kau selalu datang terlambat." Kata Shikamaru deadpanned lagi.

Mereka berdua lalu meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha Gakuen. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka disapa oleh beberapa teman sekelas mereka.

Saat hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja terjadi semacam keributan. Siswa-siswi yang berada di dekat gerbang berhenti berjalan dan berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk segerombolan siswi yang berjalan angkuh.

Mereka semua memakai sebuah jaket putih dengan lambang mawar di punggung. Para siswi itu berjalan dibelakang seorang perempuan bercepol dua yang membawa sebuah pedang kayu, terlihat seperti pimpinan mereka.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Mereka semua siapa?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat reaksi siswa lainnya, dia jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya siswi-siswi yang menarik perhatian itu.

"Jangan sekarang Naruto, bakal merepotkan kalau harus berurusan dengan mereka."

"Eh? Ya sudahlah." Kata Naruto menurut saja, sebelum dia mengikuti Shikamaru memasuki gerbang sekolah dia mendengar bisik-bisik dua orang siswa di belakangnya.

"Psst, mereka semua cantik-cantik ya?"

"Jangah harap deh, anggota Rozen Herz memang cantik, tapi mereka tidak diperbolehkan pacaran. Lagipula, apa yang membuat mereka tertarik padamu, yang ada kamu malah dihajar nanti."

'...Rozen Herz?'

"Woi! Shikamaru, tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto menyusul sahabat berambut nanasnya.

|Kelas X-7|

Naruto duduk sambil termenung memandangi lapangan olahraga dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Bangku Naruto berada di pojok kiri di barisan paling belakang, tempat yang paling disukai para siswa karena alasan tertentu.

Seorang guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi sedang berdiri di depan kelas menjelaskan sebuah materi bahasa inggris yang sedang diajarnya. Percaya atau tidak, guru bisa tahu jika ada anak didiknya yang tidak menyimaknya.

Dan pandangan guru perak itu langsuh tertuju pada Naruto yang masih melamun. Mulutnya yang tertutup masker langsung tersenyum menyeringai.

'Mangsa...'

Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam, ketika dia bertemu seorang gadis misterius berambut merah yang meminta bantuannya.

'Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu ya? Kulitnya benar benar putih seperti boneka porselen, dan rambut merahnya...' Pikir Naruto, wajah gadis itu terbayang jelas di pikirannya yang walaupun tertutup bayangan bulan tapi malah terlihat lebih menawan yang membuat Naruto jadi blushing.

'Geh, dia memang cantik. Tapi, kenapa dia minta tolong padaku?'

"..ruto.."

'Dan darimana dia tahu namaku?'

"...Naruto..."

'Aku harus lebih waspada.'

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

PTAK!

"asdf#%%!y&^ &^&sa!" teriak Naruto kaget sambil mengeluarkan rentetan sumpah serapah yang bisa membuat para pelaut iri.

"Sudah selesai ngelamunnya?" tanya guru perak yang mengagetkan Naruto. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah penggaris kayu yang berjasa memukul tangan Naruto.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei!? Tapi aku tidak melamun tadi!" bantah Naruto sambil mengelus tangannya yang memerah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan seorang gadis yang kutemui tadi malam." Ucap Naruto tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

"..." Kakashi Hatake menatap Naruto.

"..." Naruto juga menatap gurunya.

"Memikirkan seorang gadis di kelasku, nilaimu akan kukurangi 50 poin."

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!" jerit Naruto mendengar kalimat mengerikan yang diucapkan guru bahasa Inggrisnya sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. Pasalnya nilai Naruto itu sudah pas-pasan, kalau dikurangi malah akan jadi lebih pas-pasan.

Dan teriakan manis Naruto disambut gelak tawa teman sekelasnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"PFFFFFFTTTT! Rasakan tuh Naruto!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tapi Sensei!" bujuk Naruto melas.

"Bersumpah serapah di kelaku, kukurangi 80 poin." Kata Kakashi santai tidak mempedulikan teriakan tersiksa muridnya.

"Dan karena hari ini kau nggak terlambat Naruto. Nilaimu akan kutambah 2 poin." Ucap Kakashi memberinya eye-smile begitu ingat kalau Naruto datang tepat waktu.

"CUMA SEGITU!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Eit! Membentak gurumu, kukurangi 70 poin."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sementara itu si guru perak alias Hatake Kakashi, dia malah bersiul innocent menikmati ratapan Naruto.

|Istirahat|

Di atap sekolah, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang duduk tenang menikmati pemandangan Konoha. Khusus untuk Shikamaru, dia sedang berbaring melihat awan yang merupakan hobinya.

"Hiks... Kakashi-sensei tega sekali..."

Shikamaru memandang aneh temannya yang terisak sedikit. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya karena pasti akan merepotkannya nanti.

"Oi Shikamaru, Chouji kemana?" tanya Naruto pada sahabat karibnya setelah puas meratapi nasib.

"Dia sakit, sepertinya flu."

"...Hei, tadi pagi sebenarnya siapa para siswi itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Kata Naruto sambil membuka sebuah roti yang dbelinya di kantin.

"Mereka adalah Rozen Herz, geng yang semua anggotanya para perempuan yang merepotkan. Dan kau nggak pernah melihatnya karena kau selalu datang terlambat." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menutup mulutnya menahan kantuk, "Hoahm~"

"Geng khusus perempuan ya? Katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka Shika." Kata Naruto mulai tertarik.

"Dasar merepotkan. Rozen Herz, dibentuk oleh seorang putri yakuza bernama Senju Tsunade saat masih bersekolah disini. Ketua Rozen Herz sekarang adalah Tenten, ketua generasi keempat, kemampuannya adalah senjata tajam terutama pedang."

"Rozen Herz juga menguasai daerah selatan sekolah kita, kau tahu bangunan lama yang sudah tidak dipakai itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Disitu base camp mereka."

"Hmm..." Naruto menghentikan makannya dan berpikir sejenak sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

"Dan tidak Naruto, kau tidak akan menyerbu markas mereka." kata Shikamaru seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Kau tidak memiliki pengikut, yang ada kau malah akan dihajar habis-habisan, itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, rankingmu belum cukup untuk membuat para perempuan itu mengakuimu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan rankingku belum cukup?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Dasar merepotkan." Shikamaru mengambil handphone-nya dan membuka browser miliknya, diketiknya singkat alamat web yang ada di pikirannya. Setelah menunggu loading beberapa saat, Shikamaru memberikan handphone-nya pada Naruto.

"Konoha School Underground? Website apa ini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, website itu sudah ada sejak sekolah kita pertama dibangun. Daripada itu, ketik namamu disitu."

"Baiklah, U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to." Kata Naruto mengetikkan namanya sambil mengejanya.

*klik*

Browser Shikamaru segera meloading halaman websitenya hingga akhirnya muncul halaman baru yang memuat foto potret Naruto.

'Ini kan fotoku.' Batin Naruto.

"Baca apa yang ada disitu." Perintah Shikamaru.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, umur 15 tahun. Tinggi 166 cm, berat 50kg. Lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober di RS. Konoha..."_

'Darimana mereka mendapat informasi ini?'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru melirik Naruto dengan mata kirinya yang masih terbuka.

"Mereka bahkan tahu tentang semua hasil pertarunganku selama ini, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu Naruto, ada banyak mata dan telinga di Konoha, semua pertarungan selalu muncul secara streaming di website itu. Dan setiap petarung seperti dirimu diberikan ranking bernomor, dan rankingmu sekarang adalah..."

"...139."

"Ya, rankingmu termasuk sangat rendah, dan kuyakin Rozen Herz tidak akan peduli denganmu, hanya yang termasuk dalam 100 besar saja yang akan dipantau oleh mereka."

"..."

"Dan asal kau tahu, Ketua mereka menyandang ranking 3."

"...Siapa ranking satu dan dua?"

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji. Tiga ranking teratas itu berada di level yang berbeda, bahkan si ranking 4 tidak akan mampu bertahan melawan ranking 3 lebih dari 5 menit. Mereka itu Tiga Raja Konoha."

"Melawan salah satu dari mereka sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ini makin menarik! Hei, Shikamaru, tadi hanya ada tiga raja kan? Lalu, daerah mana saja yang sudah diambil?"

"Uchiha menguasai daerah utara dan Hyuuga mendapat daerah timur."

"Berati barat ya? Yosh! Daerah kosong itu akan kuambil!" kata Naruto berapi-api.

"Heh, hanya kau yang berani berpikir untuk bersaing dengan para raja."

|Pulang Sekolah|

"Walaupun aku bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana... hah~" desah Naruto pelan, dalam perjalanan pulangnya dia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan gelar Raja.

Naruto mengambil handphone-nya dan membuka browsernya untuk mengunjungi website yang tadi diberitahu Shikamaru, 'Uchiha Sasuke, Raja dari Utara... orang seperti apa kau ini...'

Naruto kembali melihat layar handphone miliknya yang menunjukkan profil Uchiha Sasuke di Konoha School Underground.

'Ketua dari geng Black Eagle yang terdiri dari empat anggota; Hozuki Suigetsu (5), Karin (9), Jugo (4) dan Sasuke sendiri. Mereka semua ada di kisaran 10 besar, memang seperti kata Shikamaru, 'Merepotkan'.'

Selesai membaca profil Sasuke, perut Naruto berbunyi meminta tumbal makanan. "Mumpung masih jam segini, mampir ke kedai ramen Ichiraku dulu ah~" kata Naruto tersenyum kecil karena memikirkan rasa ramen yang selalu ada di ingatannya.

Naruto yang masih senyum senyum geje itu menyebrang jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya begitu lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Saat sampai di pertengahan jalan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh.

Deg!

Naruto segera menengok ke atas sebuah gedung di belakangnya. Matanya bergerak waspada mencari gerakan sekecil apapun, tapi tidak ada siapapun di atas sana.

'Aneh, rasanya seperti ada yang memperhatikanku... mungkin, hanya perasaanku saja.'

Setelah menyakinkan dirinya, Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kedai ramen favoritnya. Tapi, Naruto juga tidak menyadari, jika diperhatikan lagi, ada sosok seseorang yang bersembunyi di atas gedung yang tadi Naruto lihat.

'Jadi, dia yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto ya? Fufufu, bisa merasakan kehadiranku, benar-benar menarik...' batin sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Dan dalam sekejap, sosok itu menghilang.

|Kedai Ramen Ichiraku|

Ramen Ichiraku, sebuah kedai yang sesuai namanya, menyediakan ramen. Kedai itu berukuran cukup besar dengan luas yang kurang lebih bisa menampung 30 pengunjung sekaligus.

Naruto memasuki kedai ramen itu, tempat dia biasa makan makanan favoritnya.

"Oh, coba lihat siapa ini? Pelanggan setiaku akhirnya datang!" kata seorang lelaki yang cukup tua dari balik meja panjang tempat dia melayani konsumennya.

"Yo, Teuchi-jiji, aku pesan yang biasa tiga mangkuk sedang!"

"Akan segera datang, kau duduk saja."

Seperti yang dikatakan pemilik kedai, Ichiraku Teuchi. Naruto adalah pelanggan setianya dan Naruto selalu datang ke kedainya setidaknya seminggu dua kali.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang masih kosong, sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah manga dan membacanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan mendekati Naruto sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan satu mangkuk berisi ramen panas.

"Silahkan ini miso ramen anda." Ucap si pelayan sambil meletakkan ramen pesanan Naruto.

Naruto menengok dari balik manganya dan melihat ke pelayan di depannya yang tersenyum padanya. Pelayan itu memiliki rambut cokelat tua dengan dua cepol disisi kanan dan kiri, dia juga memakai qipao berwarna pink.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu... dimana ya?" kata Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat pelayan di depannya.

"Ah! Kamu kan si ketua ge-Ump!" tangan pelayan itu langsung membungkan mulut Naruto dengan panik.

"Sst! Jangan bilang keras keras! Disini aku hanya seorang karyawan kedai ramen!" ucap pelayan itu cemas, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, aku tidak mau pekerjaanku disini rusak gara-gara bos tahu kalau aku ini ketua geng, please."

"Oke."

"Baiklah, ini ramenmu. Aku akan kembali lagi setelah mangkuk kedua jadi." Kata Tenten singkat.

Lima menit kemudian, Tenten kembali lagi membawa mangkuk kedua Naruto. Gadis bercepol itu cukup kaget begitu melihat mangkuk kosong di meja Naruto padahal baru pergi sebentar tapi sudah habis.

"Cepat sekali kau menghabiskan ramenmu, ngomong-ngomong ini pesananmu yang kedua." Kata Tenten sambil menyodorkan pesanan kedua Naruto.

Naruto segera megambil sumpitnya dan mencelupkannya ke mangkuk ramennya, "Yosh! Terima kasih lagi ya! Itadakimasu~". Naruto segera melahap makanan 'dewa' yang dipesannya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada lima menit dan ramennya sudah ludes.

"Ah, Ramen Ichiraku memang mantap." Kata Naruto senang sambil memegangi perutnya.

Hari yang indah ini sayangnya harus dihancurkan oleh segerombolan pria bertato yang membuat keributan di luar kedai. Orang yang terlihat seperti pimpinan mereka, membanting kursi di dekatnya begitu dia masuk ke tempat makan itu.

"Oi! Pak tua! Beri kami makanan atau kuhancurkan tempat ini!" raungnya pada Teuchi yang berdiri ketakutan di balik tempat kerjanya.

"Hii!"

Langsung saja, kedai ramen itu berisi puluhan preman yang mengintimidasi para pengunjung. Beberapa pengunjung yang ketakutan segera berlari keluar hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal Naruto sendiri.

"Oi anak ingusan! Minggir dari situ! Tempat ini sekarang adalah tempat makan kami tahu!" bentak salah seorang preman pada Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih menunggu pesanan terakhirnya tiba hanya melirik preman itu dari balik manganya dan langsung kembali membaca manganya. Tidak tertarik sedikitpun.

"Dasar anak bajingan!"

*fwmp* (A/N: SFX untuk buku/pintu yang ditutup)

Mendengar kata-kata tabu itu, Naruto menutup manganya dan bangkit dari kursinya, "Hei, kau tahu. Sejak awal kalian memasuki kedai ini, aku sudah berniat menghajar kalian... tapi, begitu kalian menghina ibuku, **aku** **benar-benar berniat akan MENGHAJAR KALIAN**."

Tatapan membunuh Naruto membuat preman yang tadi mengatainya jatuh tersungkur.

"A-a..."

"Hehehe, kalian menghinaku, aku tidak masalah. Tapi, jika ada yang berani menghina keluargaku, terutama ibuku, itu hal lain." Kata Naruto tanpa emosi, dia membunyikan jarinya hingga terdengar suara.

*Kretek-kretek*

Dari balik dapur, Tenten yang awalnya hendak mengurusi masalah ini mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana Naruto akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

'Sepertinya menarik.'

Naruto meraih kerah baju si preman dengan tangan kirinya, tanpa kesusahan Naruto mengangkatnya hingga mereka bisa bertatapan muka.

Si preman benar-benar ketakutan begitu melihat mata biru tanpa ekspresi Naruto hingga tak sadar Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangan.

*SWOOSH!*

"Guah!"

Tinju Naruto bertemu dengan perut si preman yang menghina ibunya. Tinjuan Naruto yang keras barusan langsung membuatnya pingsan, "Cih!". Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan lawannya, Naruto melemparnya keluar kedai.

Para pejalan kaki yang lewat langsung menghentikan perjalanan mereka saat ada seorang lelaki bertato melayang dari sebuah kedai makan.

Naruto mengambil sedikit ramen yang tersisa dengan sumpitnya dan memakannya, "Slurrp~!". Kemudian, dia berjalan keluar dengan tangan di saku celana, "Oi, Teuchi-jiji. Aku akan mengurus para keroco ini." Kata Naruto sambil melirik ke arahnya dengan gaya Shaft Head Tilt.

"Kalian para sampah sialan. Kalau berani, lawan aku diluar. Kalau tidak... dasar pengecut." Tantang Naruto pada preman-preman jalanan itu.

Ketua preman itu mengambil umpan yang dipasang Naruto, "Grrr! Kau akan menangis bocah. Oi, kita keluar dan hajar dia."

Para bawahannya saling berpandangan kemudian mengikuti ketua mereka keluar kedai.

"Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja." Kata Teuchi khawatir.

'...Naruto?' batin Tenten.

|Diluar Kedai|

Naruto memperhatikan beberapa preman yang berdiri di satu sisi di depan kedai, beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat membentuk semacam lingkaran yang mengelilingi mereka karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kayaknya kita mendapat penonton nih. Tapi nggak apa, soalnya mereka yang akan jadi saksi kekalahanmu pecundang." Ujar Naruto sambil memberi jari tengah pada ketua lawan.

"Jangan sombong dulu bocah, kami menang jumlah disini." Kata ketua preman itu percaya diri bisa mengalahkan Naruto.

"Jumlah banyak seperti kalian nggak masalah, habis yang berkumpul orang-orang lemah sih." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman rubah seperti Ichimaru Gin.

"Sepertinya bicara tidak akan membuatmu bersujud di hadapanku... Serang!"

'Permainan dimulai.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melangkah ke kiri menghindari pukulan yang mengincar kepalanya, gerakan yang salah membuat preman yang berniat meninjunya itu melewati Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto memanfaatkan punggungnya yang terbuka lebar tanpa pertahanan dan menghantam tengkuknya dengan pukulan pisau.

Bruk!

"Satu jatuh, berikutnya."

"HRAAAA!" teriak seorang preman sambil berlari dengan tangan terkepal bersiap meninju Naruto.

Melihat tinju yang melayang ke dadanya, Naruto dengan mudah menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri dan memelintirnya, "ARGGGH!" pekik preman itu kesakitan hingga jatuh berlutut.

Naruto segera merunduk begitu menyadari seorang preman berusaha menendang kepalanya dari belakang, Naruto segera membereskan musuh di depannya dengan tinjuan ke rahang yang membuatnya terpental.

"GUH!"

Naruto lalu menyeret kaki kanannya memutar dengan kaki kiri, dengan sekali tarikan Naruto menjegal musuh di belakangnya. Karena pijakannya hilang, preman itu jatuh terhempas.

Naruto segera bangkit dan meninju perutnya sebelum dia bisa berbuat apa-apa, sukses mengirimnya ke Lala-land.

Naruto dengan sigap berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah membiarkan dua buah tinju melewatinya. Dua orang yang tidak menyangka Naruto akan menghindar itu kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto melihatnya hal itu dan mencengkram kepala mereka lalu membentuskannya satu sama lain.

*Duag!*

"Argggh!"

"Ke-kepalaku!"

Naruto membiarkan mereka jatuh menimpa rekan mereka. Dengan tangan di saku, Naruto kembali menghadap ketua preman yang tercengang.

Para penonton dadakan juga ikut tercengang melihat performa Naruto, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang merekam perkelahian mereka.

"Kualitas ketua biasanya menurun ke anak buahnya, iya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman rubahnya.

"Grrr, Dasar anak sialan!"

"Anak... sialan...? aku sudah bilang kan jangan menghina keluargaku..." ucap Naruto, senyumannya menghilang dari wajahnya. Ketua preman itu sekarang merasakan sensasi aneh saat menatap mata dingin Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga sang ketua baru menyadarinya saat merasakan tendangan Naruto mengenai wajahnya.

"!?"

*SWOOSH!*

*GEBRAK!*

"ARGGHHHH!" erang preman itu kesakitan saat punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok beton ditambah dengan hidungnya yang patah karena kekuatan tendangan Naruto.

Para anak buah yang tersisa melotot melihat pimpinan mereka kalah dengan begitu mudahnya, dengan takut-takut mereka menoleh ke Naruto.

"Eh?"

Naruto sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

*Krak!*

Seorang preman terpental ke udara, karena uppercut Naruto mengenai rahangnya. Dia tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

Preman yang berada di belakangnya melihat kesempatan saat punggung Naruto menghadapnya, dengan berlari dia berusaha melayangkan pukulannya ke belakang kepala Naruto. Di saat-saat terakhir Naruto menoleh dengan mata birunya.

Naruto menunduk dan langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan musuhnya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram erat kerah pakaian musuhnya dan...

*GUBRAK!*

"Gah!"

Dengan memanfaatkan momentum serangan musuhnya, Naruto membantingnya ke tanah hingga berdebam keras.

'Sisa satu orang.' Pikir Naruto.

Melihat rekannya sudah dikalahkan Naruto, preman terakhir itu menjadi sangat ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri. Sayangnya, karena telah menghina keluarganya, Naruto tidak akan mengampuninya begitu saja.

Naruto berlari mengejarnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto berhasil sampai di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Naruto lalu memeluk erat pinggang preman itu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengangkatnya.

Preman itu meronta panik berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dari jurus yang akan dilancarkan Naruto.

"Rasakan ini... NARUTO SUPLEX!" teriak Naruto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dan musuhnya ke belakang.

*BUAGH!*

Yang menonton tercengang, begitu juga dengan sang ketua Rozen Herz yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto.

Si remaja pirang kemudian melempar preman yang pingsan karena hantaman keras dari sebuah Suplex dari atas tubuhnya dan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya. Naruto membenarkan kerah seragamnya yang acak-acakan.

"Dan itulah apa yang kalian dapatkan kalau berani menghina nama Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan tangannya.

Karena sudah tidak ada preman yang bisa bangkit lagi, Naruto masuk ke kedai ramen dan mengambil tasnya. "Hei, pelayan bercepol."

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, ramen terakhirku buat kamu saja. Hari ini cukup dua mangkuk tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu, Teuchi-jiji." Pamit Naruto pada pemilik kedai.

"I-iya, hati-hati di jalan Naruto!"

"Oooo." Balas Naruto dari kejauhan.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, Tenten menatap ramen yang baru matang, dikepalanya masih terbayang adegan pertarungan Naruto. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Tenten mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Ino, aku ingin kau meng-update website itu. Uzumaki Naruto, kelas X-7, naikkan peringkatnya dan tambahkan julukan padanya."

"Baiklah, apa julukan dan peringkat barunya?"

"The Golden Ashura 119."

"...Siap, laksanakan."

Tenten menutup sambungannya dan mengambil ramen Naruto untuk dirinya, 'Golden Ashura huh, sangat cocok untukmu Uzumaki... yang mirip dengan dewa penghancur itu.' Batin Tenten saat melihat lawan Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan di tanah.

"Hei bos, sebaiknya bos telepon ambulan dan polisi."

"Eh? Ah, benar."

'Mengalahkan mereka semua tanpa menerima serangan, walau level mereka rendah, tapi kuakui dia lumayan juga. Menaikkannya 20 peringkat kurasa memang tepat.'

|Komplek Apartemen Naruto|

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga sambil bersiul-siul menikmati alunan musik dari headphonenya yang tersambung ke handphone kesayangannnya.

Kamar Naruro berada di lantai teratas apartemen, walaupun ada fasilitas lift, tapi Naruto lebih memilih menaiki tangga darurat.

Naruto menjejakkan kakinya di lantai lima, lorong kamar apartemen di lantai itu masih sepi. Naruto segera berjalan mengikuti lorong, kamarnya ada di sisi lain lantai lima.

Begitu berbelok untuk sampai di kamar apartemennya, Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena melihat seseorang tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya.

Naruto segera menghampirinya dan segera membalikkan tubuh orang itu untuk mengecek ada luka atau tidak. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat paras cantik orang itu dan Naruto kenal siapa dia.

"Ka-kamu kan, gadis misterius itu!?"

|tebece|

Mampukah Naruto mendapatkan gelar raja dan bersaing dengan Tiga Raja Konoha?

Kenapa gadis misterius itu pingsan di depan pintu apartemen Naruto?

Siapa sosok misterius yang memperhatikan Naruto?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baca di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 2: Musibah atau Rezeki?

School Fighter

By two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Naruto dan kawan kawan itu punya Kishimoto-sensei. Author hanya meminjam tanpa ijin resmi dari di pemilik.

Sinopsis:

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja kelas sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen yang doyan berantem. Pada suatu malam, saat Naruto baru pulang mengerjakan tugasnya dia bertemu seorang gadis aneh yang meminta bantuannya.

Warning:

Kata-kata kasar

Bahasa slang!

**CRACK!**

Fem!9

Story start!

Pagi hari menyingsing, burung-burung berterbangan riang sambil berkicau merdu, memainkan musik alam di pagi yang indah.

Di sebuah apartemen elit di kota bernama Konoha, seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 15 tahun sedang tertidur pulas.

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~NG!

Si remaja mulai menggeliat berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Dering jam beker terus bertambah keras membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, tangan kanannya muncul dari balik selimut dan mencari jam beker di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Plop.

Setelah tangannya memegang benda yang tidak asing itu, sang remaja mengangkat jamnya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"...Jam setengah enam..."

Remaja itu meletakkan kembali jam bekernya dan berusaha bangkit dari kasur hangatnya.

"Eh?" ucap si remaja kebingungan karena tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Dengan ekspresi kebingungan, dia mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya tapi malah terasa berat, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya.

Dia mulai merasa panik dan mencoba melihat apa yang membuat tubuhnya berat. Remaja itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke bawah selimut dan meraba-raba mencari penyebabnya.

Gyuut~

"Kok gyuut~ sih?" tanyannya bingung. Lalu, dia mencoba merasakan benda itu.

'Bulat?'

Gyuut~

"Tunggu... ja-jangan-jangan?" ucap remaja itu mulai berkeringat saat menyadari benda apa yang memiliki tekstur yang seperti itu.

Tangannya perlahan memegang selimutnya dan menyingkapnya, Remaja itu melotot begitu melihat apa yang menahannya.

Tertidur lelap sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya, sang gadis misterius itu menggunakan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal.

Dan dia tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun, sehingga remaja itu bisa melihat kulit putihnya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela di dekat kasur membuat gadis itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Remaja itu mematung saat gadis tak dikenalnya bangun sepenuhnya.

"..."

"..."

"EEEEEHH!"

Chapter 2

Musibah atau rezeki?

Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi barusan. Pertama, dia bangun gara-gara jam beker sialan itu dan mendapati gadis yang ditemukannya kemarin berada satu ranjang dengannya.

Kedua, Gadis itu sekarang sedang memandanginya dengan mata tanpa ekspresi, masih berada di kasurnya dengan posisi duduk.

Dan yang ketiga, dia tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun. Untungnya, gadis itu menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah keburu dilihat Naruto.

Naruto yang masih remaja polos itu segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Ke-kenapa kamu nggak pakai baju!?" kata Naruto terbata-bata sambil menahan malu.

"...Ah?"

"JANGAN JAWAB KAYAK GITU!?" teriak Naruto sambil memalingkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat tubuh gadis itu. Di sudut matanya, Naruto melihat pakaian si gadis tergeletak disamping payung merahnya yang berada di dekat lemari.

Naruto segera merangkak mengambilnya dan melemparkannya ke gadis itu, "Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintah Naruto sambil memandang dinding kamarnya.

"Baiklah..." ucap gadis itu pelan, dia memungut pakaiannya yang tadi dilemparkan Naruto padanya dan beranjak bangun dari kasur Naruto lalu mulai memakai bajunya persis di depan Naruto.

"GAH! Jangan memakai bajumu di depanku!" teriak Naruto heboh karena dia tanpa sengaja melihat lagi.

"Ah, apa tidak boleh?" tanya gadis itu dengan polos.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kamu ini kan seorang gadis! Punya sedikit rasa malu dong!" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha menghalangi pandangannya.

"Malu?"

Suara pelan gadis itu terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinga Naruto. Secara reflek si remaja pirang itu membuka matanya dan melihat iris merah tua yang menatap balik pada mata biru Naruto.

Muka Naruto merah padam karena gadis di depannya masih setengah berpakaian. "Ya! Dan kubilang, cepat pakai bajumu!" teriak Naruto panik.

Sejak dari kecil, Naruto sudah diajari untuk menghormati wanita. Dan karena didikan ibunya, sampai sekarang dia tidak berani melanggarnya walau ibunya tidak ada disekitarnya.

Ibunya selalu tahu apa yang dilakukannya entah bagaimana caranya.

Untungnya Naruto teringat kalau dia harus ke sekolah hari ini, jadi dia segera beranjak keluar kamar. "Aku mau mandi dulu! Nanti datang ke meja makan dan pastikan kau sudah berpakaian dengan benar!" perintah Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

BLAM!

Gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepala melihat Naruto keluar sambil membanting pintu.

"...?"

XDengan Naruto...X

Naruto berdiri bersender di balik pintu kamarnya sambil menairik nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja, otaknya kembali memainkan memori yang didapatnya beberapa saat lalu.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah saat mengingatnya.

'Jangan Naruto! Jangan pikirkan! Ah ya! Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, mumpung masih pagi.' Pikir Naruto berusaha menghilangkan pikiran joroknya dan berusaha tenang.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Naruto segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandinya sambil terus berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan segera mengambil seragamnya yang untungnya tidak dia taruh di kamarnya.

Setelah dia memakai seragamnya, Naruto yang merasa sebagai tuan rumah yang baik segera memasak sarapan simpel untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa dua piring yang berisikan omelet.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Naruto memberikan salah satu piring pada gadis itu sembari duduk di ujung meja.

Si gadis mengambil bagiannya dan mengamatinya sesaat, Naruto meliriknya sekilas lalu mulai melahap sarapan buatannya.

Melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba masakan Naruto. Si gadis misterius itu membelalakkan matanya saat lidahnya merasakan sarapannya.

"...Enak."

"Sama-sama." Balas Naruto singkat.

Suara jam dinding menemai mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Dentingan sendok dengan piring terdengar secara perlahan, beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua menyelesaikan sarapan masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kamu bisa pingsan di depan pintu apartemenku?" kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah dia menaruh piring mereka di wastafel.

"Aku... kyah!" saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa?" tanya Naruto panik sambil menghampirinya.

Gadis itu mengeryit menahan sakit sambil memegang kepalanya. Lama-kelamaan, reaksinya semakin mereda yang membuat Naruto jadi sedikit lega.

"...Sakit... tidak mau mengingatnya..." kata gadis itu dengan suara pelan, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspreksi kesakitan.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto meraih cangkir tehnya dan memberikannya pada tamunya, "Ini, minumlah."

Gadis itu mengambilnya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih pelan pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk melihat gadis itu meminum tehnya. Lalu, Naruto melirik jam dindingnya, "Sudah jam enam lebih lima belas menit. Sebaiknya, aku berangkat sekarang saja."

Naruto mengambil tasnnya yang berada di atas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Jangan pergi kemana-mana oke? aku tidak mau kena masalah nanti." Pesan Naruto padanya.

Seperti saat pertama bertemu, gadis itu tidak menghiraukan pesan Naruto dan terus menatap cangkir teh ditangannya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan karena dicuekin, "Ya sudah, aku akan pulang jam tiga nanti. Sampai jumpa."

*fwmp*

Setelah Naruto menutup pintu, barulah gadis itu mengangguk dan meletakkan cangkirnya.

Karena tidak ada hal untuk dilakukan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kamar apartemen Naruto.

Apartemen Naruto bisa dibilang adalah kelas atas, dengan lebar yang hampir sama dengan rumah sederhana, itu sudah membuatnya sangat cukup untuk ditempati oleh seorang anak sma.

Gadis yang namanya masih belum diketahui itu sampai di dapur, disana dia melihat sebuah benda yang dibalut kain putih rapi, karena penasaran, dia mencoba membukanya.

"...Obento?"

|Konoha Gakuen|

Setelah Naruto keluar dari apartemennya, dia segera menuju ke SMA-nya dan bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua ngobrol santai selama perjalanan, biasanya, perjalanan dari apartemen Naruto ke Konoha Gakuen memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit.

Saat mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, mereka kembali melihat sekumpulan siswi dengan jubah seragam.

Kali ini, Naruto sudah mengenali si ketua Rozen Herz. Tenten yang saat itu sedang memimpin anggota gengnya melihat Naruto dan mengangguk padanya yang membuat Shikamaru bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Setelah mengucapkan salam singkat, mereka berdua berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Naruto berada di kelas X-7 sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji berada di kelas yang sama, X-10.

Langkah kaki Naruto bergema saat dia berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil menikmati alunan musik dari headphone kesayangannya.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga, kelasnya ada di lantai dua SMA. Disini, Konoha Gakuen memiliki banyak sekali ruang kelas, satu jurusan saja ada lebih dari 20 ruang kelas yang berbeda, dan Konoha Gakuen itu punya enam lantai.

Memang sih, Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah ternama di kota Konoha. Selain karena memiliki fasilitas nomor satu, Konoha Gakuen juga dihuni oleh ratusan petarung dari seluruh penjuru kota. Setidaknya, para petarung Konoha Gakuen hanya mengincar sesama petarung di sekolah itu.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tertulis kelas X-7 dan membuka pintunya. Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan santai, berbeda dengan teman sekelasnya yang langsung mematung begitu Naruto masuk ke kelas.

Selama ini, Naruto terkenal karena rekor terlambat sekolahnya yang belum pernah dipecahkan oleh orang lain, dan melihat Naruto masuk sekolah tepat waktu selama dua hari berturut-turut adalah fenomena ganjil bagi penghuni sekolah.

Bahkan, ada beberapa siswa yang terang-terangan merundingkannya.

"Eh? Itu benar Naruto kan?"

"Masa' sih? Dia kan selalu terlambat? Kok tiba-tiba berangkat pagi sih?"

"Mungkin dia tobat. Kemarin juga datang pagi kan."

Naruto jadi emosi sendiri mendengar komentar dari teman sekelasnya yang menganggapnya seperti sedang tidak ada.

"WOI! JANGAN NGOMONGIN GUE KAYAK GUE NGGAK DISINI!" teriak Naruto emosi.

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh kelas terdiam dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Melihat hal itu, Naruto mengira kalau mereka takut padanya, sampai...

"Berteriak di kelasku, kukurangi 20 poin." Sahut sebuah suara dari ambang pintu.

Naruto membeku mendengar suara itu, seperti robot, dia memutar lehernya sampai bertemu dengan wali kelasnya.

"Untungnya, karena kau datang tepat waktu, nilaimu kutambah empat poin." Lanjut Kakashi-sensei yang sedang berdiri menyandar dengan santainya di ambang pintu.

Naruto hampir membalas ucapan gurunya, untungnya, tangannya ingat apa akibatnya jika melawan guru Bahasa Inggrisnya itu dan langsung menutup mulut Naruto.

Kakashi menyeringai senang saat melihat Naruto langsung tutup mulut, "Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti Naruto. Sekarang, kembali ke kursimu atau nilaimu kukurangi lagi." Ancam Kakashi santai.

"Si-siap pak!" sahut Naruto.

'Terkadang jadi guru enak juga.' Batin Kakashi.

Xskip!X

Triiiiiiiiiiiii~ng!

Suara bel pergantian jam yang seolah-olah berasal dari surga itu berjasa membuat seluruh siswa bahagia. Guru juga sama, Kakashi-sensei menutup bukunya sambil menghela nafas senang.

'Akhirnya istirahat juga. Icha-icha i'm coming!' batinnya senang.

"Yah, karena hari ini ada rapat guru, jadi waktu istirahat kalian akan diperpanjang. Pergi istirahat sana, syuh~" Ujar Kakashi santai mengusir siswanya.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk kerjakan tugas kalian yah? Yang lupa, tidak perlu kuingatkan, kan?" lanjut Kakashi yang membuat semua siswa memasang tampang 'Oh my god!'

Pasalnya, jika tidak mengerjakan tugas dari guru berambut perak itu, akan diberikan pengalaman tak terlupakan seumur hidup.

"Terutama kau Naruto."

Tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan ancaman gurunya, Naruto langsung meregangkan badannya begitu sensei-nya pergi, "Uaah~ akhirnya, jam istirahat datang juga! Sudah nggak sabar makan nih." kata Naruto dengan riang gembira karena perutnya sudah bentrok meminta jatah.

Biasanya, Naruto akan membeli roti di kantin lalu makan siang di atap sekolah bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tapi untuk menghemat pengeluarannya, kadang-kadang dia membuat bekal dari sisa sarapannya.

Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan mencari bekal buatannya. "Eh lo? Kok nggak ada?" tanya bingung.

Walaupun sudah merogoh ke segala sudut, tapi Naruto tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Jangan-jangan... bekalku masih ada di dapur tadi, sial!" Ujar Naruto setelah ingat kalau dia memang tidak membawa bekalnya.

'Padahal sudah bikin susah-susah, kalau begitu... cuma ada satu cara...' batin Naruto.

'Harus ngutang ke Shikamaru lagi.'

Naruto segera berlari keluar kelas untuk mencari uang sahabatnya. Begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar, Naruto sudah bertemu Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shikamaru. Mana Chouji? masih belum masuk?"

"Belum." Jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan, ini penting. Benar-benar penting." Kata Naruto dengan muka sok serius.

"Apa? Kau ingin ngutang lagi kan?"

"Tahu darimana!?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Kelihatan dari wajahmu. Ya udah deh, kali ini kutraktir. Tapi besok kau harus membayarnya."

"Yeah! Kau memang penyelamat Shika!" ujar Naruto senang karena perutnya akan mendapatkan haknya.

Setelah negosiasi yang tidak bisa disebut negosiasi tentang masalah perut Naruto selesai, mereka berdua segera menuju kantin sekolah yang berada di gedung tengah Konoha Gakuen.

Konoha Gakuen terbagi menjadi lima gedung utama. Empat gedung kelas yang masing-masing didirikan di empat penjuru mata angin dan satu gedung berada di tengah yang berfungsi sebagai kantor guru dan kantin utama.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong yang cukup panjang, mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kantin raksasa.

Begitu memasuki kantin, mereka berdua langsung disambut dengan kerumunan siswa yang saling berdesakan. Keributan memang sering terjadi di kantin utama, dan untuk mengatasi hal tersebut, kepala sekolah membangunnya di gedung utama agar para guru bisa mengawasi.

Tapi karena sekarang sedang ada rapat, tidak ada guru untuk mengawasi mereka.

Dari apa yang bisa mereka dengar, sepertinya ada seorang gadis berambut merah tak dikenal yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sendirian. Dan gadis yang dimaksud itu memilik paras yang cantik.

'Gadis berambut merah?' pikir Naruto curiga.

Naruto mulai merasa curiga saat menerobos kerumunan siswa yang menghalangi jalan bersama Shikamaru yang mengekor. Beberapa perjuangan kemudian, Naruto bisa melihat siapa yang membuat mereka semua heboh.

Ternyata benar apa yang dia kira.

Sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, gadis yang tadi pagi dia suruh untuk tidak kemana-mana malah muncul di kantin sekolahnya. Gadis itu duduk dengan tenang seperti seorang Lady, bahkan cara dia duduk pun terlihat elegan.

Sikapnya yang kalem dan elegan itu membuat semua siswa jadi tertarik, termasuk tiga orang siswa senior yang sedang mengelilinginya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan meneruskan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Hei cewek, sendirian aja nih. Sini, gabung sama kita-kita yuk." Goda seorang senior dengan nada mesum.

"Iya, kita akan melakukan berbagai hal menyenangkan."

"Hehehe... mereka berdua benar. Ikut saja dengan kami." Tambah salah satu dari senior itu mencoba meyakinkan si gadis sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Semua penonton yang hadir itu menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

Dengan keras, gadis berambut merah itu menepis tangan salah seorang senior yang hendak mencoleknya.

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Ujarnya datar.

"Lupakan saja dia, masih lebih asyik kami kok, coba saja." Bujuk senior yang berada di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa, saat Naruto melihat gadis yang kemarin dia selamatkan digoda seniornya, Naruto merasa aneh dan jadi emosi sendiri.

Naruto berjalan perlahan dengan muka tanpa ekspresi ke arah gadis itu lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Merasa ada seseorang yang berhenti di depannya, si gadis mendongak dan mendapati tuan rumahnya berdiri disitu dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mempedulikannya, dia malah langsung berdiri dan membuka mulutnya, "Ketemu..."

"Ketemu? Apa maksudmu ketemu?" tanya satu senior bingung.

"Ini..." kata gadis itu dangan nada default-nya sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan kotak pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima bingkisan kain berbentuk kotak itu dengan bingung dan membuka kain pembungkusnya, "Ini kan... bento?" kata Naruto setelah melihat isinya.

"Bento milikmu tertinggal di rumah..." jawab gadis itu.

"Hah? Kamu jauh-jauh datang kesini cuma buat mengantarkan bento ini?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kamu tahu kan? Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya." Kata Naruto.

Shikamaru melihat kawannya bercakap-cakap dengan perempuan aneh itu dan menyadari kalau di sekitarnya mulai berisik lagi.

"Hey! Gadis itu memberikan bento pada Naruto!"

"Hah? Serius lu!"

"Iya, tuh. Sst! Diam! Mereka berbicara lagi."

...

Naruto memandang gadis di depannya yang membalas pandangannya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan seolah-olah dunia milik berdua.

Setidaknya itu pikiran para siswi penggila hal-hal berbau romantis saat Naruto dan gadis itu terus saling menatap tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Kumpulan siswi itu menutup mulut mereka berusaha untuk menahan teriakan fangirling mereka saat mendengar Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan menungguku kan." Kata Naruto sambil mendesah pelan.

Gara-gara dia datang ke sini, Naruto bisa merasakan masalah yang akan segera mendatanginya.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih..." Jawab gadis itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"...Semuanya."

*kyaaaah~!*

Belum sempat Naruto mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari kantin, dia sudah disela dengan pekikan girang.

Seluruh siswi yang berhati 'romance' berteriak nyaring yang membuat para siswa mendelik ganas sambil menutup telinga mereka.

Naruto juga menutup telinganya secara reflek dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan penuh emosi. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya malah membuatnya bingung.

Puluhan siswi mengeluarkan handphone mereka dan mengarahkan kameranya ke Naruto yang saat itu sedang menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Secara bersamaan mereka semua mulai memfoto Naruto.

*Now Loading 3%...*

*Now Loading 27%...*

*Now Loading 53%...*

*Now Loading 86%...*

*Now Loading 97%...*

*Loading Complete*

Otak Naruto segera merumuskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Walaupun butuh waktu loading yang agak lama, akhirnya otak Naruto memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Wajah Naruto mulai memucat saat mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ada seorang gadis cantik yang datang ke sebuah sekolah yang mayoritas penghuninya itu berandalan hanya untuk membawakan sebuah bento untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto, siswa dengan rekor terlambat paling lama sepanjang sejarah didirikannya Konoha Gakuen.

Ditambah lagi, dia tadi terdengar gelisah karena gadis itu datang ke sekolahnya.

Dan posisinya sekarang yang sedang memegang tangan gadis misterius itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Benar-benar ambigu.

'Gawat!' pikir Naruto panik, 'Aku harus segera pergi, bisa jadi masalah kalau aku kena gosip.'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengagetkan para siswi yang sedang ber-fangirling ria, "Ada apa ini? Kok ramai sekali."

Mereka yang sedang berteriak geje segera menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi-sensei berdiri dengan tampang bosannya. Ditangan kanannya, ada sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna oranye yang terlihat familiar.

"Ah! Hatake-Sensei. Err... sebenarnya, ada seorang gadis cantik yang datang menemui Uzumaki."

"Ha? Jangan bohong ah. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang mau sama Uzumaki." Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan penuh canda.

"Serius sensei! Silahkan lihat sendiri." Ujar seorang siswi sambil memperlihatkan foto yang barusan dia ambil.

"..." Untuk pertama kalinya, Kakashi speechless.

Disitu terpampang jelas kalau Naruto sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Dan si gadis sedang memberinya bento. Saking tidak percayannya, Kakashi sampai menjatuhkan buku kesayangannya.

Saat sedang mencari celah untuk kabur, Naruto melihat Kakashi di kerumunan dengan ekspresi shock. Begitu tahu, ada wali kelasnya disana, Naruto segera memanggilnya sambil berharap kalau Kakashi akan membantunya.

"Sensei!" teriak Naruto senang. "Sensei, cepat tolong a-!".

"Naruto." Potong Kakashi-sensei cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya.

"-Ya?"

"Membawa seorang gadis tak dikenal ke sekolah..." ujar Kakashi dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding disko.

"I-iya?"

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu Naruto..."

Mendengar jawaban Kakashi, Naruto sudah mau bernafas lega sebelum Kakashi mulai berbicara lagi.

"...soalnya, aku akan menelpon ibumu."

Gleger!

"JANGAN! JANGAN BERITAHU IBUKU!" Pinta Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Oh? Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menurutimu, Naruto?"

"Ka-kalau Sensei tidak memberitahu ibuku, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi!" Ucap Naruto cepat-cepat.

"...Semua orang juga bisa melakukan itu."

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, membayangkan wajah murka sang ibu membuatnya ketakutan. Si gadis misterius yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto meraih tangan kanannya dan meremasnya pelan.

Naruto menoleh melihat wajah si gadis yang menatap matanya tidak berkedip. Walaupun bermuka tembok, tapi entah bagaimana, Naruto seolah mengerti kalau gadis itu berniat membuatnya tenang.

Menuruti keinginannya, Naruto mengambil nafas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Naruto menutup mata berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan membuat guru bermaskernya senang.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya yang membuat Kakashi menaikkan alis. Dengan mantap, Naruto membuka mulutnya, memberikan sebuah tawaran manis kepada gurunya tercinta.

"Kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan nilai dibawah KKM dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris."

"...Menarik, tapi tidak. Kalau kau berjanji semua nilaimu seenggaknya naik beberapa persen, akan kupikirkan."

"Itu... oke."

Kakashi mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia memungut kembali buku oranyenya dan memandang santai pada para siswa yang berkumpul.

"Semuanya bubar sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, nilai kalian akan kukurangi." Ancam Kakashi sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

Seolah disihir, gerombolan siswa yang awalnya menyesaki kantin segera berkurang drastis karena diancam Kakashi yang notabene seorang guru berpengaruh. Setelah hampir seluruh siswa pergi, Naruto menyeka keringat dinginnya dan berterima kasih pada wali kelasnya.

"Fuu~h, aku berhutang padamu Kakashi-sensei."

"Aku hanya akan membantumu sekali ini saja lho." Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan pergi, sebelum dia menghilang di ujung lorong, Kakashi menoleh, "Satu lagi, akan kutunggu janjimu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi... karena kau sudah dapat makan siangmu... kita ke atap?" Kata Shikamaru yang baru berbicara sejak keramaian tadi.

"Atap."

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk gadis berambut merah yang terdiam disamping Naruto.

Naruto melirik gadis itu sebentar dan memikirkan apa yang dilakukan padanya.

"Ayo ikut kami ke atap." Kata Naruto singkat. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk membiarkan Naruto menuntunnya menuju atap.

Melihat temannya sudah berjalan menuju atap bersama dengan gadis aneh itu, Shikamaru menghela nafasnya dan bergumam, "Mendokusei."

Shikamaru diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Naruto.

Kenapa?

Karena Shikamaru menyadari, sesaat sebelum Naruto pergi, ketiga senior yang tadi menggoda gadis itu memberi deathglare dan berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk Naruto.

|Konoha Gakuen: Atap Sekolah|

Seperti kemarin, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang menikmati istirahat mereka yang hanya satu jam itu. Hanya saja, sekarang mereka ditemani oleh seorang gadis berparas cantik yang terus-terusan diam memandangi langit.

"Oi, Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Dia kelihatan seperti sudah mengenalmu." Tanya Shikamaru sambil menggigit roti cokelatnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dua hari yang lalu, setelah aku pulang mengerjakan tugas, dia tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan kemarin aku menemukannya pingsan di depan apartemenku."

"Lalu?"

"Eh, entahlah." Jawab Naruto asal.

Sementara itu, si gadis yang dimaksud masih diam saja sambil memainkan payung merahnya yang dia bawa. Tiba-tiba saja, perutnya berbunyi yang membuat Naruto memandanginya.

"Ah?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kamu lapar? Nih makan saja bekalku." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan makan siangnya.

"Tapi ini bekalmu..."

"Makan saja." Perintah Naruto tegas.

Menyerah dengan pertarungan kecil mereka, gadis itu menerima bekal Naruto dan membuka tutupnya. Diambilnya sumpit yang telah disediakan Naruto didalam, dengan jari lentiknya, gadis itu menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengambil secuil nasi dan memposisikannya di depan mulut Naruto.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"..." Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan terus menahan posisinya.

"Kamu mau aku juga makan?"

Mengangguk.

Akhirnya, Naruto menurut dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan gadis berambut merah itu menyuapinya.

Naruto menguyah bekal masakannya sambil menikmati rasanya. Karena melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap, gadis itu mencoba bekal buatan Naruto.

"...Enak." Kata gadis itu setelah menelan sesuap makan siangnya.

"Tentu dong, yang masak aku sih." Ucap Naruto bangga. Kalau soal masak, Naruto sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya yang satu itu. Soalnya dia sudah lama hidup di apartemen, jadi sudah biasa masak sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Shikamaru memanggil Naruto, "Oi, Naruto."

"Ada apa?"

Masih dengan posisi tiduran, Shikamaru menjawab, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ingat tentang ranking yang kuberitahu kemarin?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Rankingmu naik lagi. Kali ini langsung 20 peringkat." Kata Shikamaru memberitahu Naruto.

"APA!? 20 peringkat!? Serius!?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya, dan kenaikanmu itu juga direkomendasikan oleh ketua Rozen Herz. Sesuatu terjadi kemarin kan? Apa itu?"

"Kemarin sore aku menghajar sekelompok preman karena menghina ibuku. Kurasa saat itu, si cewek cepol menontonku dari balik dapur." Jawab Naruto sambil merengut mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Dari balik dapur?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ah iya, kau belum tahu kan? Ternyata dia bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen favoritku."

"Kau ini memang penuh dengan keberuntungan... atau kesialan." Ucap Shikamaru disela-sela tidurnya. "Aku hampir lupa, kau juga dapat julukan gara-gara hal itu."

"Julukan? Julukan apa?"

"Baca saja sendiri. Sekarang aku mau tidur, bangunkan aku saat bel berbunyi nanti." Pesan Shikamaru sebelum memasuki alam mimpi meninggalkan Naruto bersama gadis berambut merah yang masih menikmati bento Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung untuk Naruto yang ditinggal tidur oleh Shikamaru. Naruto melirik gadis disebelahnya yang memperhatikan kota setelah mengembalikan kotak makan siang Naruto.

"Hei, kamu sudah tahu namaku kan?" tanya Naruto memancing percakapan.

Gadis itu menoleh sedikit dan mengangguk lalu kembali memandang Konoha.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto begitu ingat kalau dia belum sempat menanyakan namanya.

"Aku? Namaku... siapa?"

Naruto facepalm sendiri saat gadis itu malah balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu kamu nggak tahu namamu sendiri?"

"Ah, aku tahu namaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu."

"..." Naruto poker face.

"Apa maksudmu kamu tahu tapi tidak tahu!"

"Ah, itu ada di ingatanku... tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya." Ujar gadis itu singkat lalu ganti memperhatikan dua ekor burung yang sedang bermain di dekat mereka.

Karena gadis itu asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari artikel tentang dirinya di Konoha School Underground.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, laman utama situs gelap Konoha Gakuen terbuka.

"Mari kita lihat, apa yang membuatku naik 20 peringkat. Sebentar... ah ini dia!" Kata Naruto bersemangat saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Di lama utama situs gelap itu, Naruto mendapati ada satu post tentang dirinya yang cukup banyak dilihat. Makin bersemangat, Naruto dengan tidak sabar mengklik link post tersebut.

Konoha School Underground.

The Golden Ashura.

Seorang siswa dari kelas X-7 baru-baru ini direkomendasikan oleh sang Ratu Senjata, Higurashi Tenten. Siswi yang dikenal tangguh dengan senjata itu tanpa ragu segera menaikkan peringkat siswa tersebut sebanyak 20 ranking, sebuah rekor kenaikan peringkat dalam sejarah yang baru.

Menurut pendapat sang Ratu, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu lantaran dia menyaksikan bagaimana petarung dengan nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu mengalahkan lawannya. Menurut pengakuannya, Uzumaki Naruto bertarung dengan sekelompok preman tanpa menerima luka sedikitpun.

Walaupun, preman-preman itu memiliki ranking yang sangat rendah, tetapi sang Ratu tetap bersikeras dan bahkan memberikan julukan pada Uzumaki Naruto, yaitu The Golden Ashura.

Di akhir, Higurashi Tenten sempat berkata, "Jika kalian tidak percaya, cukup lawan dia, dan kalian akan tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal tersebut."

Setelah puas membacanya, Naruto berteriak senang, "Yosh, aku harus berterimakasih pada cewek cepol itu. Gara-gara dia, pasti akan ada banyak pertarungan yang menantiku!"

Tiba-tiba saja gadis disebelahnya bertanya, "Kenapa... suka bertarung?"

"Kenapa aku suka bertarung?" ulang Naruto sambil memikirkan alasan kenapa dia menyukai pertarungan. Sementara si gadis mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Kurasa... itu karena aku punya seorang adik kecil, dia benar-benar berharga bagiku."

"Apa mempunyai adik kecil membuat seseorang senang bertarung?"

"Eh? Tidak juga sih, aku hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada adikku, makanya aku selalu terlibat dalam perkelahian hanya untuk melindunginya. Saat sudah besar nanti, pasti akan ada banyak cowok yang tertarik padanya, sudah tugasku sebagai kakaknya untuk menjaganya" jawab Naruto dengan mata penuh dengan tekad api.

"Kalau begitu... apakah kau kuat?" ucap Gadis itu dengan polos sambil memainkan payugnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan sampai menarik perhatian seorang raja Konoha!" ujar Naruto bangga soalnya walaupun sudah pernah terdengar sebelumnya, bisa menarik perhatian seorang raja adalah hal langka.

"..." Lawan bicaranya memilih untuk tidak membalasnya dan menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Aku..."

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa..."

Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak bicara sudah memindahkan perhatiannya, Naruto meneruskan kembali kegiatannya mencari informasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya bosan dan mematikan gadgetnya. Melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas, Naruto menirukannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan awan yang bergerak perlahan.

Naruto menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin menerpa rambut pirangnya dan menikmatinya. Sambil tiduran, pikirannya kembali ke saat dimana gadis itu memberinya pertanyaan tadi, yang membuatnya berpikir kembali.

'Tapi... apa aku benar-benar telah menjadi kuat?'

|Tebece|

**Yosha~! Chapter 2 selesai! Akhirnya, tugas author kelar semua dan bisa lanjut.**

**Hanya saja di chapter ini nggak ada adegan bertarung, tapi tetap tenang, chapter depan kemungkinan bakal ada pertarungan.**

**Dan seperti biasa, setelah selesai update satu fic, author bakal lanjutin fic author yang lain. Dan jadwal update yang nggak tetap karena guru author yang selalu senang karena sering kasih tugas dadakan, yang jelas kalau nggak sabtu ya minggu.**

**Oke, POJOK AUTHOR!**

**Review**

**Nectarinia: Naruto memang lebih mementingkan ramen daripada pertarungannya, harap maklum.**

**Tamma: Tenang, gadis berambut merah itu bukan dari anime lain. Dia sudah sering muncul di berbagai fic kok.**

**Darmawanz Manitu: Sorry, author lupa kasih warning diatas. Yang jelas, two-one kf nggak akan menulis pairing mainstream walaupun itu OTP kecuali untuk beberapa fic mungkin. Lagipula, fanfiction ada untuk bereksperimen, kalau nggak suka, silahkan membaca fic dengan pair kesukaan anda.**

**Arramsye rudyezavfiin: Oke terima kasih dukungannya. Memang sengaja buat fic dengan tema seperti ini karena di fandom Naruto Indonesia kebanyak fic romance, bukan berarti author nggak suka romance.**

**Guest: Nggak login nggak masalah, yang penting sudah mau review sudah bikin senang.**

**Annisa alzedy: Keluarganya Naruto masih hidup.**

**Guest: Naruto bisa menang lawan 20 orang tanpa lecet gara-gara lawannya menyerang disaat bersamaan yang akhirnya malah pada tabrakan, makanya Naruto menang mudah dengan memanfaatkannya.**

**Mikuni Ichida: Mirip Crows Zero? Kayaknya begitu ya? Tapi serius, 100% nggak terinspirasi dari Crows Zero.**

**Buat reader yang sudah mau review, terima kasih banyak!**

**Stay tune!**


	4. Chapter 3: Duo Baru di Konoha Gakuen

School Fighter

By two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Naruto dan kawan kawan itu punya Kishimoto-sensei. Author hanya meminjam tanpa ijin resmi dari di pemilik.

Sinopsis:

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja kelas sepuluh di Konoha Gakuen yang doyan berantem. Pada suatu malam, saat Naruto baru pulang mengerjakan tugasnya dia bertemu seorang gadis aneh yang meminta bantuannya.

Warning:

Kata-kata kasar

Bahasa slang!

**CRACK!**

Fem!9

Story start!

Jam dinding di kamar Naruto menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Tapi Naruto masih duduk manis di depan meja belajarnya sambil membaca buku, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di kehidupan remaja pirang ini.

Naruto menguap sambil membolak-balik bukunya. Kepalanya bersandar pada tangan kirinya dengan malas, mata birunya bergerak dari kata ke kata berusaha mempelajari kata-kata sulit tersebut.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan yang berada di sebelah kamar Naruto, gadis berambut merah yang sekarang tinggal menumpang di apartemennya sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca sebuah buku yang dia pinjam dari Naruto.

Suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka terdengar cukup keras di apartemen Naruto yang sunyi, gadis itu sesekali melirik tuan rumahnya yang sedang berusaha belajar.

Mereka berdua melakukan urusan mereka masing-masing tanpa bersuara, menikmati suasana malam. Tak terasa, dua jam sudah berlalu, gadis itu menutup bukunya lalu mengambil cangkirnya dan menghabiskan isinya.

Tak.

Gadis berambut merah itu melirik ke kamar Naruto yang pintunya terbuka dan mendapati Naruto sudah tertidur lelap di atas mejanya.

Melihat cowok pirang itu ketiduran, gadis itu bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Naruto. Dia mengambil selimut oranye Naruto dari kasurnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Naruto.

Mendapati buku pelajaran Naruto yang masih berserakan di atas meja, gadis itu memutuskan untuk membereskannya untuk Naruto.

Gadis itu menumpuk rapi buku Naruto di pojok mejanya dan ganti memperhatikan wajah tenang Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

"...Oyasumi."

Chapter 3

Duo Baru di Konoha Gakuen

|Konoha Gakuen|

Jam raksasa di gedung utama Konoha Gakuen menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, sudah waktunya bagi para siswa untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, masih ada beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstra yang membuat mereka tertahan di sekolah lebih lama.

Naruto mendesah pelan gara-gara harus berada di sekolah lebih lama, padahal rencanannya hari ini adalah pulang sekolah dan langsung tidur!

Sayangnya, karena insiden di kantin kemarin, Naruto mau nggak mau harus merelakan kehidupan normalnya (senormal kehidupan anak SMA yang doyan berantem).

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headphonenya, tujuannya adalah gedung utama di SMAnya. Jarak gedung itu dari ruang kelasnya sekitar 15 menitan.

'Untung aku bukan guru disini, malas kalau harus berlari mondar-mandir dari kelas dan kantor.' Pikir Naruto mengasihani guru-gurunya.

Dengan muka tembok, Naruto menyusuri kantin sambil mengantongi tangannya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa siswa yang menyadarinya berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

"Hei, itu si tukang terlambat."

"Sudah tahu belum? Katanya dia membawa pacarnya kemarin."

"Memang ada yang mau sama dia?"

"Entahlah, ahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

Alis Naruto berkedut tanda menahan marah, "Rasanya ingin ku hajar mereka." Kata Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya, kata-kata mereka telah menghina jiwa cowok Naruto.

Semua gara-gara para siswi penggila hal romantis, batin Naruto kesal. Rumor tentang dirinya menyebar gara-gara ada yang berpikir kalau itu hal bagus menyebar foto Naruto yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan gadis itu.

Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengelus dadanya, 'Sakitnya tuh disini.' Batin Naruto sedih.

Setelah puas menangisi nasibnya yang kian memburuk, Naruto menaiki tangga dari kantin menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana ruang guru berada. Karena nggak ada yang dilakukan, Naruto iseng menghitung anak tangga yang dia naiki.

'18... 19... 20...'

Lupakan Naruto yang sedang kurang kerjaan itu.

Setelah menghitung jumlah anak tangga, Naruto berjalan lagi untuk sampai di depan dua buah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Naruto melirik papan kayu di atasnya yang bertuliskan Ruang Guru.

Naruto mendorong pintu kaca itu dan langsung disuguhi sebuah koridor yang mirip dengan yang biasanya ada di hotel bintang lima. Di kedua sisinya ada belasan pintu putih dengan angka berwarna hitam yang tergantung di atasnya.

Di ujung koridor ada sebuah ruang pertemuan yang sangat luas, ruangan itu digunakan sebagai tempat para guru untuk sekedar beristirahat atau melepas stres karena ulah anak-anak Konoha Gakuen yang selalu membuat masalah.

Naruto contohnya.

Langkah kakinya bergema kecil saat Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor ruang guru. Naruto mengamati desain ruang yang diperuntukkan bagi guru itu dengan kagum, ini bukan pertama kalinya datang ke tempat ini, tapi setiap kali dia masuk kesini dia selalu dibuat kagum dengan rancangan tempat ini.

Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari wali kelas bermaskernya, Naruto sudah mencarinya di segala tempat mulai dari di belakang pot bunga, di bawah meja, sampai di tempat sampah, tapi semuanya nihil.

"Asuma-sensei, apa Sensei tahu dimana Kakashi-sensei? Di tempat sampah tadi tidak ada." Kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Guru yang dimaksud sedang enak-enakan merokok di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar, dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya keluar jendela sebelum menimpali Naruto, "Kenapa kau cari dia di tempat sampah? Mungkin Kakashi sudah ada di tempat pembuangan akhir."

"Kalian ini..." Komen seorang guru wanita muda yang memiliki mata merah eksotis sambil sweatdrop, sementara dua orang yang dikomentari malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sore Kurenai-sensei~ bagaimana kabarnya Asuma-sensei~?" Tanya Naruto iseng pada guru Seninya yang membuat Kurenai dan Asuma sedikit blushing dan beberapa guru yang mendegar cekikikan sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto? Kalau mau tanya, tanya saja sama yang bersangkutan." Jawab Kurenai sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalau tanya langsung nggak seru."

"Uhum! Naruto..."

"Eh apa Asuma-sensei?" Tanya Naruto pada guru Kimianya yang sudah membuang rokoknya ke tempat sampah dan menghadap ke arahnya.

Asuma menatap tajam pada cowok pirang itu dan menyeringai padanya, "Kudengar kau bertaruh pada Kakashi soal... pacarmu~"

Naruto membeku saat Asuma membawakan rumor yang sekarang lagi nge-trend, rumor yang menyangkut tentang dirinya dan seorang gadis cantik. Naruto menyumpahi dirinya yang hobi mengerjai gurunya.

"A-apa yang Asuma-sensei maksud?" Tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Kurenai memberi Asuma tatapan mata dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto, sangat manis malah. "Aku juga mau tahu loh, Naruto. Kapan kalian jadian?" tanyanya dengan lembut, tapi entah kenapa Naruto malah bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Kurenai.

'Ini dia sisi lain guru seni Yuuhi Kurenai, sadistic mode.' Batin Naruto sambil menengguk ludahnya karena dipandangi oleh guru seninya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sebuah cerita lama saat dia baru masuk sekolah.

Kurenai-sensei itu termasuk guru yang populer di kalangan anak Konoha Gakuen, terutama para laki-laki karena kecantikannya. Tapi, sayangnya, dibalik wajah cantik rupawan itu tersembunyi sisi sadis yang luar biasa.

Konon, siapapun yang pernah melihat wajah Kurenai-sensei dalam mode sadis tiga kali, dia akan mengalami mimpi buruk selama sebulan.

Benar-benar absurd.

Untungnya, Naruto diselamatkan oleh sebuah suara yang dikenalnya, "Yo Naruto, kau sudah disini ya?"

"Akhirnya! Kakashi-sensei! Ada perlu apa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto bersemangat karena berhasil lolos dari jeratan guru seninya yang seksi.

Naruto memberi tatapan berterima kasih pada wali kelasnya yang sedang membaca novel kesayangannya, yang diberi tatapan hanya menaikkan alisnya heran. Ditangannya Kakashi menenteng bingkisan plastik kecil, barusan pria bermasker itu keluar untuk membeli buku di toko buku di samping Konoha Gakuen.

"Maa~ maa~, semangatmu bagus juga Naruto. Kalau begitu, ikut aku keruanganku."

|Di Kantor Kakashi|

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan pribadi Kakashi, interior ruangan itu sangat sederhana. Di satu sisi ada satu set komputer dengan jenis 'Flat', di sebelah kanan ada sebuah sofa dengan satu meja kopi di depannya.

Sementara itu meja kerja Kakashi berada di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari pintu, di mejanya terdapat beberapa tumpuk kertas dan buku.

Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi di depan mejanya, pria bermasker itu berjalan ke mejanya dan mencari sesuatu dari tumpukan kertasnya. Naruto duduk di kursi itu dengan tegang, seperti sedang menunggu keputusan hakim.

Mata Naruto berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan hingga menemukan sebuah rak buku kecil di samping sofa milik gurunya, Naruto sweatdrop saat menyadari isi rak itu dipenuhi buku dengan sampul oranye semua.

'Sensei memang maniak Icha-icha...'

"Ah, ini dia!"

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar gurunya berbicara, Kakashi berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang sedang dia perhatikan. Kakashi mengangguk setelah membaca isinya.

"Oke, ini untukmu Naruto."

"Apa ini, Sensei?" tanya Naruto mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Kakashi padanya. Alisnya berkerut saat menyadari kalau itu kertas soal Bahasa Inggris yang baru saja dia kerjakan dua hari yang lalu.

Pria bermasker itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang diberikan untuknya. Kakashi langsung mencari posisi nyaman untuk istirahat, beberapa geser menggeser akhirnya guru berambut perak itu memutuskan untuk berbaring selonjor di sofa.

"Masa kau sudah lupa? Cuma kau yang remidial Bahasa Inggris kan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk beberapa saat, matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum teringat ulangannya dua hari lalu. 'Benar juga, cuma aku yang remidi waktu itu.' Batin Naruto tanpa perasaan tertekan sedikit pun.

Naruto menganut sistem 'Art of War' yaitu informasi adalah senjata. Intinya, sebelum ulangan Naruto harus mencari tahu seperti apa soal yang akan keluar, makanya dengan santainya cowok pirang ini membalik sistem sekolah.

Ulangan dulu baru remidi.

Naruto lebih suka seperti itu karena dia bisa tahu gambaran seperti apa soal yang akan keluar.

"Jadi, kerjakan soal itu disini. Aku akan menunggumu sambil memanjakan diriku dengan novel baruku." Kata Kakashi sambil memberi Naruto eye-smile khasnya. Lalu pria bermasker itu mengambil kantung plastiknya dan membongkar isinya memperlihatkan isinya yang ternyata bersampul sama dengan buku di rak.

Sementara itu, si cowok pirang sedang memberi deathglare pada kertas soal di tangannya dan kertas yang dideathglare itu sweatdrop (?).

Dengan semangat berapi-api, Naruto mengambil lembar jawabnya dan pulpennya.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu, soal sialan! Akan kuperlihatkan hasil belajarku semalaman! (Yang nggak sengaja adalah Bahasa Inggris)" Kata Naruto sambil bersiap memulai perangnya dengan musuhnya sekarang.

Naruto membuka tutup pennya dan menatap tajam pada kertas di depannya, dengan coretan elegan Naruto menuliskan namanya di bagian kanan atas kertas. 'Serangan pertama!' batin Naruto geje saat membaca soal nomor satu.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menuliskan jawabannya, setelah beberapa detik menulis Naruto menyeka dahinya yang mulai berkeringat, 'Sial! Baru serangan pembuka tapi aku sudah kewalahan!' pikir Naruto dengan mata sipit tanda sedang berkonsentrasi.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannnya dan terus mengikuti 'flow' serangan. 'Bagus! Critical Hit untuk serangan kedua!' batin Naruto senang karena berhasil menyerang duluan dengan efektif.

Serangan (Soal) ketiga dan keempat Naruto lalui dengan sukses, sayangnya akhir pertarungan masih jauh, saat Naruto menghadapi serangan kelima, dia tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena tepat sasaran. 'Sial! Health Pointku berkurang! Aku harus melompatinya!' batin Naruto heboh.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang sedang membaca literatur di tangannya melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi mengerjakan remidinya dengan sangat ekspresif.

'Naruto mengerjakannya dengan semangat, sepertinya dia serius dengan janjinya.' Batin Kakashi senang.

X Skip X

"Akhirnya~ selesai juga!"

"Oh? kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kakashi saat mendengar teriakan kencang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk antusias sambil memperlihatkan kertas jawabannya yang dipenuhi coretan pada guru bermaskernya. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum lebar sambil menyeka keringatnya yang berjatuhan dengan handuk yang dia ambil entah darimana.

Kakashi bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil kertas jawaban Naruto, mata hitam guru bermasker itu membaca jawaban yang Naruto tulis. Setelah beberapa menit membaca, Kakashi mengangguk dan memandang Naruto dengan eye-smile.

"...Tepat KKM."

Gubrak!

Naruto jadi depresi karena remidinya pas di batas ketuntasan, dia menarik jarinya membentuk lingkaran di karpet merah dengan awan gelap di atas kepalanya. Naruto pundung di pojokan.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang depresi berat, Kakashi jadi sweatdrop. "Maa maa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ada peningkatan beberapa persen dari nilai normalmu."

Naruto mengangguk lesu, "Baiklah, Sensei."

"Jangan begitu, ini kan baru malam pertama." Kata Kakashi berusaha membujuk Naruto agar tidak depresi, melihat Naruto yang seperti ini membuat Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh, soalnya Naruto itu sudah dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria, kelewat ceria malah.

"...Sensei, bisa tolong jangan bicara seperti itu? Rasanya menjijikkan."

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku yang salah Naruto."

"Oh ya, ini dari Obito dan Rin." Kata Kakashi sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Hm? Begitu Obito dan Rin mendengar niatmu untuk belajar keras demi pacarmu itu..."

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

"...Obito dan Rin memutuskan untuk memberikanmu itu untuk menyemangatimu, aku juga sudah memasukkan bagianku di situ." Kata Kakashi dengan eye-smilenya lagi tidak mempedulikan protesan Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan bingkisan itu sebentar kemudian menaruhnya dalam tasnya, "Arigato, Kakashi-nii, oh dan sampaikan terima kasihku pada Obito-nii dan Rin-nee." Kata Naruto pada guru bermaskernya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk tidak berkomentar saat Naruto mengganti embel-embelnya dari 'sensei' menjadi 'nii'. Ayah Naruto dulunya adalah guru Kakashi, Obito dan Rin, makanya sejak Naruto lahir, ketiga murid ayahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Naruto sudah menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai kakaknya. Walaupun begitu, Kakashi tetap menyuruh Naruto untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sensei saat di sekolah, demi profesionalitas katanya.

Jadi Naruto hanya memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan Kakashi-nii saat sedang dalam privasi atau diluar lingkungan sekolah.

Kakashi hanya ber-eye-smile ria dan menutup bukunya, "Oke, tidak masalah. Karena sekarang sudah jam lima, kau pulang saja dulu Naruto." Perintah Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil tasnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu, "Sampai jumpa Kakashi-nii."

"Ya... nah, sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, Ruki, kamu benar-benar cewek nakal ya? Hehe..." kata Kakashi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil tiduran di sofa.

|Apartemen Naruto|

Begitu pulang dari sekolah, Naruto yang disambut oleh gadis yang menumpang di apartemennya itu langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah kegiatan bersih-bersih badannya itu, Naruto segera memakai pakaiannya dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk belajar lagi.

Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan belajarnya saat perutnya bernyanyi ria meminta persembahan untuknya. Cowok pirang itu melirik jam dindingnya dan mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 malam.

"Males gih, mending mampir ke kedainya Teuchi-jiji. Sudah lama nggak kesana." Kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, padahal dua hari yang lalu dia baru saja mampir.

Naruto membereskan bukunya dengan semangat karena bakal terhindar dari yang namanya buku pelajaranuntuk beberapa saat. Dia mengambil jaket oranyenya dan memakainya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya.

"Hai tampan~" Kata Naruto narsis sambil memandang pantulannya di cermin dengan pose "You are handsome" sambil tersenyum pede. Puas menikmati wajah tampannya, Naruto mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di meja samping kasurnya.

Naruto membuka dompetnya dan melihat isinya, "Okelah, cukup buat makan dua puluh mangkuk."

"Hei, malam ini aku nggak masak. Mau ikut aku makan ramen di kedai kenalanku? Aku yang bayar." Tanya Naruto begitu keluar dari kamarnya pada gadis cantik yang sedang membaca buku di sofa depan televisi.

Gadis itu menoleh ke Naruto dan mengangguk kecil, "Ah, iya.", Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya, "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kesana segera." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya membiarkan Naruto menariknya dan mengekor di belakangnya, begitu mengunci pintu apartemennya mereka berdua menggunakan lift untuk turun.

"Yosh! Ramen Ichiraku, kami datang~"

|Kedai Ramen Ichiraku|

Naruto dan gadis yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu memasuki kedai ramen langganan Naruto. Begitu memasuki kedai, si pemilik usaha kuliner itu langsung mengenali rambut pirang Naruto.

"Naruto, kau mau makan apa malam ini!?" teriak Teuchi dengan senyuman lebar dari balik dapur.

Dia dan putrinya—Ayame—sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Malam ini, jumlah pengunjungnya lebih banyak dari biasanya, gara-gara Naruto menghajar para preman yang biasa nongkrong di dekat kedainya, para pengunjung yang berdatangan bertambah banyak.

"Malam, Teuchi-jiji! Kali ini aku mau satu porsi Miso Ramen ukuran besar."

"Tumben cuma satu." Komentar Teuchi heran.

"Malam ini cuma buat ganjal perut saja, jadi cuma pesan sedikit." Kata Naruto menjelaskan alasannya pada Teuchi, si koki sweatdrop sendiri mendengar Naruto menyebut satu mangkuk besar 'Sedikit'.

Perut Naruto itu mampu menampung tiga puluh mangkuk ukuran sedang ramen buatannya. Makanya Naruto jadi pelanggan favoritnya.

"Oh ya, kamu pesan ramen apa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis di sampingnya yang sedang memperhatikan bagian dalam kedai ramen itu. Gadis itu tersadar dan memandang Naruto sambil memiringkan kepala yang membuatnya terlihat makin imut.

"Ah, aku pesan yang sama... ukuran kecil." Jawab gadis itu dengan menambahkan ukuran kecil di akhir kalimat.

Teuchi yang baru pertama kali melihat Naruto membawa seorang gadis ke kedainya, apalagi gadis itu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik membuatnya tersenyum jahil, "Oh aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar Naruto."

"Dia bukan pacarku Teuchi-jiji." Kata Naruto datar. Untungnya, gadis di sampingnya tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Lalu kenapa kau memegang tangannya terus?"

"Eh?" ucap Naruto kaget, dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia masih memegangi tangan gadis itu. Dengan wajah blushing Naruto segera melepaskan pegangannya. "I-itu... ah! Soalnya dia mudah tersesat, jadi mau nggak mau harus terus kugandeng biar nggak hilang." Kata Naruto dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang masih tersipu.

Teuchi hanya tersenyum seolah tahu sesuatu pada Naruto, "Terserah kau mau bilang apa Naruto." Ramen Chef itu menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengambil beberapa bahan pembuat ramen, "Kalian berdua duduk dulu saja sambil menunggu pesanannya."

Naruto mengangguk dan menarik tangan gadis itu dengan sedikit malu gara-gara Teuchi masih melihatnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Naruto kesal. Naruto menarik gadis itu menuju sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Meja tersebut terletak di tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melihat langit malam.

Naruto dengan gaya berkelas menarik satu kursi dan mempersilahkan gadis berambut merah itu untuk duduk, gadis itu menggumamkan terima kasih lalu menduduki kursi tersebut. Begitu dia duduk, Naruto mengambil kursi satunya dan mendudukinya.

Mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara dan memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, gadis itu sedang memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang bersinar gemerlap di langit malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama. Sementara Naruto memainkan smartphonenya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke gadis di depannya.

"Ehem."

Naruto yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil memperatikan gadis itu kaget saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari belakang. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam pelayan yang dikenalnya.

"Pacarmu Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ayame-nee!" Kata Naruto kaget, lalu dia teringat apa yang ditanyakan Ayame, "Biar kuberitahu seperti yang kukatakan berkali-kali hari ini... dia bukan pacarku." Jawab Naruto deadpanned.

"Kalau nanti?"

"Eh?"

"Ahaha, jangan dipikirkan~ jangan dipikirkan~" Kata Ayame riang, putri satu-satunya pemilik kedai itu menaruh dua mangkuk ramen ke meja Naruto, "Ini pesananmu Naruto-kun, dua Miso Ramen, satu ukuran besar, satunya lagi ukuran kecil."

Ekspresi Naruto jadi berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang diajak membeli mainan oleh orang tuanya, "Menghirup aromanya saja sudah membuatku lapar!" Ujar Naruto senang sambil memandangi ramennya dengan ganas, tidak sabar untuk memangsanya.

Ayame tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Iya dong, Ramen Ichiraku gitu loh. Oh ya, kali ini ramennya gratis." Ujar Ayame memberitahu Naruto.

"Eh serius?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya karena mendengar sebuah kabar gembira. Itu akan menghemat pengeluarannya bulan ini.

"Ya, karena kemarin Naruto-kun mengalahkan para preman yang biasanya menakuti pelanggan, orang-orang yang berdatangan makin banyak. Ayah ingin berterima kasih padamu karena hal itu." Jawab Ayame.

"Yuuhu! Kalian berdua memang yang terbaik!" Kata Naruto senang, tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia sudah menyambar ramen miliknya. Sementara gadis berambut merah itu mengambil bagiannya dan mulai memakannya dengan tenang.

Ayame yang masih berdiri di situ memperhatikan gadis dengan paras cantik yang bisa membuat para perempuan iri. Gadis itu memakan ramennya dengan elegan seperti sedang menyantap hidangan mewah, padahal hanya ramen biasa.

Postur gadis itu juga meneriakkan kata bangsawan dengan bagaimana dia duduk, mengangkat tangannya, bahkan dari caranya memandang, semuanya kelas atas.

'Benar-benar gadis yang berkelas.' Pikir Ayame dibuat takjub karena adiknya bisa mengenal gadis sepertinya.

"Halo, apa kamu pacarnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ayame penasaran saat gadis itu sudah menghabiskan ramennya yang hampir menyamai kecepatan makan ramen ukuran kecil Naruto. Kira-kira satu mangkuk per 30 detik.

Gadis yang sudah kembali memperhatikan langit malam itu menoleh ke Ayame dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Ah, Pacar?... Apa itu?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Ayame sweatdrop saat gadis itu malah balik bertanya, "Ahaha, bukan apa-apa. Yang jelas, tolong jaga Naruto-kun ya? Dia mungkin agak ceroboh dan mudah tersangkut masalah, tapi dia anak yang baik kok."

Karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ayame, gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Ayame tersenyum puas, walaupun sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ayame, tapi itu sudah menjadi jawaban yang memuaskan bagi gadis pelayan kedai itu.

Ayame lalu berbalik dan pergi untuk melayani tamu yang lain.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Ayame-nee?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, "Ah, Aku tidak terlalu mengerti."

Mendengar jawabannya, Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

X Skip X

Setelah makan malam di kedai Ichiraku. Naruto dan gadis itu berjalan pulang melewati jalanan ramai di Konoha. Naruto yang berjalanan sambil bersenandung kecil itu melirik gadis disampingnya sambil memeluk payung merah yang selalu dia bawa.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto bisa melihat kalau gadis itu menggigil kedinginan dan berusaha menghangatkan diri dengan memeluk payungnya. Sebagai cowok baik yang rajin menabung dan tidak durhaka pada orang tua, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kedua pundak gadis itu.

"Ah...?"

"Kamu kedinginan kan? Pakai saja jaketku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, arigatou..." Gumam gadis itu pelan dan mendekap jaket Naruto lebih dalam. Dia sudah tidak terlihat menggigil lagi sekarang, pikir Naruto.

"Oh ya, aku masih penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa namamu, aku jadi repot kan? Harus memanggilmu apa?"

"...aku tidak tahu namaku."

"...Hah~ mau gimana lagi nih?"

"Beri aku nama."

"Eh?" Ucap Naruto terkejut tidak mengira gadis aneh itu meminta Naruto untuk memberinya nama. "Err... bisa kamu ulangi lagi? Kayaknya aku nggak mendengarkan." Kata Naruto ragu dengan apa yang didengar telinganya.

Dengan ekspresi polos gadis itu mengulangi ucapannya, "Beri aku nama."

"..." Naruto terdiam dan berhenti berjalan, kata-kata gadis itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. "Beri aku nama... beri aku nama... beri aku nama..." Wajah Naruto menghangat saat dia ingat bagaimana wajah gadis itu saat mengatakannya.

Yap, dia mengatakannya dengan sangat polos.

Entah kenapa, Naruto teringat adegan di salah satu Visual Novel yang pernah dia mainkan. 'Rasanya jadi ingin main lagi.' Batin Naruto bernostalgia, 'Tunggu! Bukan itu masalahnya!'

"Ehem, jadi kamu mau aku memberimu nama?" Ulang Naruto untuk memastikan lagi, cowok pirang itu sudah menenangkan dirinya yang berasa seperti Main Character di suatu anime.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oke, biar kupikirkan dulu... karena sekarang jam sembilan... gimana kalau Kyuu/Kuu?" Usul Naruto takut-takut, "Me-menurutku itu cocok denganmu." Tambah Naruto untuk meyakinkannya.

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar dan memikirkan nama yang diusulkan Naruto, entah kenapa gadis itu merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Setelah memikirkannya sebentar, gadis itu mengangguk dan bergumam kecil, "Ah... Kuu menyukainya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar karena usulannya disukai Kuu, dengan senyum lima jarinya yang masih menempel di wajahnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuu. "Karena sekarang kamu punya nama, ayo kita berkenalan!"

"Berkenalan?" tanya Kuu heran.

"Yep! Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi kan? Yang pertama kamu sudah tahu namaku, yang membuatku bingung sih. Jadi, perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, calon raja keempat di Konoha Gakuen." Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Gadis itu memandangi tangan Naruto yang terjulur dengan ekspresi datar, Naruto sudah khawatir kalau uluran tangannya tidak diterima. Akhirnya, gadis itu menjabat tangan Naruto dengan senyuman manis.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kuu."

Malam itu, Naruto yakin, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat senyuman semanis itu.

|Konoha Gakuen|

Setelah kejadian kemarin malam, dimana Naruto memberikan nama pada gadis yang sekarang dipanggil Kuu itu, mereka berdua kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Begitu sampai, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung tidur karena kecapean berperang hebat di kantor Kakashi.

Dan keesokan paginya, Naruto menemukan Kuu sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Setelah kejadian yang membuat Naruto jejeritan sendiri, cowok pirang itu akhirnya berangkat dengan damai ke sekolah.

Setelah dilempari sandal sama tetangganya gara-gara berisik.

Sekarang sudah waktunya para siswa untuk pulang, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol santai. "Oh ya, Shikamaru. Asuma-sensei bilang padaku kalau dia menunggumu buat main shogi." Kata Naruto yang baru teringat pesan guru Kimianya.

"Hoahm, main shogi? Dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap, tapi begitu mendengar kata Shogi, dia jadi sedikit bersemangat. Mungkin cuma itu yang membuat Shikamaru semangat selain menonton awan dan tidur.

"Ditempat biasa."

"Oke."

Belum mereka keluar dari gerbang gedung kelas mereka, mereka berdua kembali disuguhi keributan yang penyebabnya sama seperti dulu. Kuu sedang berdiri dengan payung miliknya di depan pintu gerbang.

Begitu melihat Naruto keluar dari pintu gerbang, gadis berambut merah itu menghampiri Naruto. Cowok pirang itu bisa merasakan pandangan mata para siswa menuju ke arahnya, yep, dijemput oleh seorang gadis cantik membuat Naruto jadi objek cemburu para remaja laki-laki.

"Kuu, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil facepalm.

Dengan tenang Kuu menjawab, "Menjemputmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi tambah facepalm, "Nggak perlu repot-repot menjemputku kan, aku bisa pulang sendiri tahu."

"Tapi, aku bosan di rumah."

Sebelum Naruto membalas alasan Kuu, Shikamaru menghentikan argumen mereka. Pemuda dengan style rambut nanas itu melihat tiga orang senior yang dulu menggoda Kuu berdiri dengan angkuh di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

'Dari gayanya sepertinya mereka mau mencegat Naruto.' Pikir Shikamaru.

"Oi, Naruto. Lihat kedepan." Ucap Shikamaru serius, nada yang sangat jarang digunakan oleh pemuda malas itu.

Naruto melihat kedepan dan melihat tiga senior itu, pikiran Naruto sama seperti sahabatnya. "Sepertinya mereka mau gelut." Kata Naruto begitu tiga senior itu melihat Naruto dan berjalan dengan heboh ke arahnya.

"Yoo~ kok rame-rame kesini senpai? Ulang tahunku masih lama loh." Kata Naruto tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, sejak Naruto berimpian menjadi yang terkuat, Naruto harus menguasai rasa takutnya.

Konflik belum mulai, tapi ketiga senior itu sudah emosi duluan karena ucapan Naruto. Senior yang ditengah maju kedepan dan memberi Naruto deathglare, "Oi, apa kau tahu kami ini seniormu!"

"A~ha, lalu?"

"Lalu? Hormati seniormu! Dan serahkan gadis itu!" Bentak senior yang di kanan tanpa pikir rasional. Teriakannya barusan menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang belum pulang, melihat akan ada pertarungan, mereka semua mendekat untuk menonton.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan penonton yang mulai berkumpul, Naruto yang sejak awal tidak pernah berniat menganggap Kuu sebagai sebuah benda itu jadi marah, "Jangan anggap Kuu sebagai mainan, senior sampah."

Salah satu jenis orang yang paling Naruto benci adalah mereka yang menganggap perempuan sebagai objek belaka. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat cowok pirang yang sayang adik ini ingin menghajar mereka.

Sejak awal berbicara sudah bukan jalan keluar, ketiga senior itu terlalu keras kepala. Melihat Naruto yang tidak sudi menyerahkan Kuu begitu saja, Senior A menendang perut Naruto.

Naruto bisa membaca gerakannya dan segera menghindarinya.

Setelah Naruto menghindarinya, ketiga senior itu langsung membentuk formasi segitiga mengepung cowok pirang itu. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari situasi yang tidak menguntungkannya.

Naruto yang sedang bersiaga mendengar Shikamaru berteriak, "Oi Naruto! Hati-hati, mereka itu tiga besar gelombang kedua, dengan kata lain peringkat 101 sampai 103!"

(A/N: untuk sekarang anggap saja mereka itu A, B dan C)

"Ya! Terima kasih infonya Shika! Apa kau punya informasi lain!?"

Krik... krik...

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto memutar kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru berada tapi yang dia lihat cuma Kuu yang berdiri menonton. Melihat pandangan bingung Naruto, Kuu bicara, "Ah, Shikamaru-san pergi sambil bergumam tentang shogi."

"APA! Kenapa dia pergi disaat yang dibutuhkan!" teriak Naruto emosi.

Senior C terkekeh mendengar teriakan Naruto, "Heh, sepertinya temanmu mengkhianatimu, kouhai bodoh."

Naruto menatap tajam padanya, "Shikamaru tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Kalau dia pergi tanpa memberi tahu informasi tentang kalian, itu artinya dia sudah seratus persen yakin aku akan menang." Ujar Naruto mantap tentang sahabatnya.

Naruto segera maju dan melancarkan tendangan tinggi untuk menghajar Senior C, tapi seniornya memblok tendangannya dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah. 'Boleh juga, tapi itu bukan tendangan terbaikku!' batin Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan udara di belakang kepalanya berubah, dengan cepat Naruto menarik kakinya dan merunduk lalu berlutut.

Swoosh!

Dua pasang kaki melayang di tempat dimana kepalanya tadi berada, Senior A dan B sudah melakukan tendangan mereka saat C memblok serangan Naruto nyaris di saat bersamaan.

Naruto mendapat gilirannya saat B terlalu lamban menarik kakinya, Naruto menarik kaki seniornya dan mengangkatnya ke atas sekaligus menjegal kakinya.

Bruk!

Senior B terjatuh berdebam ke tanah, sebelum Naruto sempat memukul perutnya, Naruto melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan lutut dari Senior A yang berdiri di samping B.

Karena tidak mungkin menyerang Senior A maupun B, mata Naruto langsung fokus pada Senior C yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan telah mengayunkan lengannya untuk menyerang Naruto. Dengan lengan kanannya, Naruto menepis serangan itu sekaligus membuka pertahan Senior C.

Naruto hendak meninju C tapi tangan C yang satunya sudah bergerak lebih dulu dan mendarat di perut Naruto.

"Guh!" Naruto memuntahkan sedikit liur karena serangan C. Dia tidak menyangka C akan berhasil memukulnya, 'Sial, aku tidak boleh lengah!' Pikir Naruto sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Naruto kemudian menendang C yang ditahan dengan lutut, Naruto segera menarik kakinya dan menghindari sebuah tinjuan dengan menggeser kepalanya sedikit. Naruto melihat sebuah celah saat C gagal meninjunya.

Dengan sigap memanfaatkan celah kecil itu Naruto segera memukul perutnya. Sayangnya, Senior C sudah membaca serangan Naruto, C dengan sengaja menerima pukulan Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat C memegangi lengannya dengan kencang membuat Naruto tidak bisa lari.

'Sial aku masuk perangkap!' Batin Naruto sedikit memarahi dirinya karena bisa begitu ceroboh.

Untungnya, sebelum Senior A dan B bisa menyerang, Naruto menginjak kaki Senior C dengan keras.

"Gakh! Bocah ini menginjak kakiku!"

Memanfaatkan keadaan, Naruto segera menarik kerah C dan melemparkannya ke kedua rekannya yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menendang. Melihat tubuh C yang melayang ke arah mereka, A dan B segera melepas ancang-ancang mereka dan menghindar.

A terkejut saat dia menyadari Naruto sudah ada di depannya begitu dia menghindari rekannya yang diterbangkan Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto yang terkepal sudah melayang ke wajahnya. Di saat-saat terakhir dia berusaha menahan pukulan Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

Dagh!

"GUAH!" teriak A kesakitan saat terlempar beberapa meter membuat para penonton jawdrop.

B dan C melotot melihat rekan mereka terlempar hanya karena sebuah tinju dari Naruto. Mereka berdua makin memperkuat penjagaan mereka setelah tahu Naruto memiliki daya serang yang tinggi.

Naruto berdiri dengan gaya seperti zombi dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. "Ayo, berikutnya." Kata Naruto dengan senyum menikmati pertarungan.

Mereka berdua berpandangan singkat lalu mengangguk dan berlari bersamaan menuju Naruto. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai pada mereka dan mulai berlari juga.

Naruto melancarkan sebuah tendangan melayang yang ditangkap oleh C yang mengeryit karena kerasnya tendangan Naruto. Naruto yang masih melayang itu melihat B berlari dari samping dan mencoba memukulnya.

Jurus Naruto belum selesai, walaupun kakinya dipegang erat, tapi Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya ke arah B dengan tangan kanan terkepal. Dengan seringaian, Naruto memukul pipi B dengan keras yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Entah bagaimana, Naruto yang masih melayang di udara itu segera memutar badannya berlawanan arah dan melakukan serangan berikutnya.

Kaki kiri Naruto yang awalnya menjejak tanah sudah terangkat mengincar kepalanya, C yang hanya sempat menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengurangi benturan itu terpental beberapa meter sekaligus melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaki Naruto.

Naruto segera membenarkan posisinya sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah, "Hup!" Ucap Naruto yang berhasil mendarat tanpa cidera.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, dan membenarkan letak dasinya. "Fuuh, begini saja?" kata Naruto mengejek dua senior yang sedang terkapar di tanah sambil menahan sakit.

'Tunggu! Dua!' Mata Naruto membelalak, seingatnya ada tiga senior tadi. Naruto segera mencari Senior A, Naruto melihat ke kerumunan penonton untuk mencari sosoknya tapi tidak ketemu.

"Hei lihat!"

Naruto segera berbalik begitu mendengar teriakan dari penonton yang berkerumun. Cowok pirang itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat A yang menyelinap ke belakang Kuu dan hendak menyerangnya dengan pipa paralon yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"Kuu!" Teriak Naruto berusaha memperingatkan Kuu.

SWOOOSH!

BRAK!

...

Suara pipa paralon yang menghantam tubuh manusia itu terdengar ke seluruh penonton, membuat mereka semua terdiam.

Mata Kuu terbelalak, seluruh ekspresi dari mukanya hilang, "Kenapa?..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai padanya sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya, "Heh, soalnya aku yang memberimu nama, selama kamu menggunakan nama itu, aku akan terus melindungimu." Ucap Naruto mantap.

Kuu tertegun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah adegan berputar di kepalanya.

...

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan kulit gelap sedang melindunginya dari serangan yang entah apa Kuu tidak tahu karena suasananya sangat kacau.

Kuu hanya bisa terdiam melihat lelaki itu mengeryit menahan sakit, tapi tanpa ragu, lelaki itu terus melindunginya. Lelaki itu menatap Kuu dengan serius dan membuka mulutnya, memberi Kuu pesan.

Sayangnya, Kuu tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari mulut lelaki itu, tapi entah mengapa, gadis berambut merah itu meneteskan air mata.

...

Kuu tersadar saat A hendak menghantamkan pipanya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Naruto yang masih pusing sehingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Swooosh!

Tak!

Kali ini, pipa itu tertahan oleh sebuah payung berwarna merah, dengan gagang yang dipegang erat oleh Kuu yang memberi A sebuah tatapan tajam.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan, Kuu memutar payungnya dengan cepat dan menghunuskan ujungnya ke perut Senior A.

"Argh!" A menjerit kesakitan saat ujung runcing payung itu melukai perutnya, walaupun tidak seruncing paku, tapi tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

Kuu tidak berhenti sampai situ, gadis berambut merah itu memutar payungnya lagi dan kali ini menggenggam ujung payung. Dengan gagang payung yang berbentuk huruf U, Kuu mengaitkannya dengan leher A dari depan.

Dengan sekali tarikan kebelakang dibarengi dengan Kuu yang menjegal kaki A, Senior yang hendak menyerang Naruto itu terjerembab ke belakang.

Bugh!

Senior A mengeryit saat punggungnya menghantam tanah.

Swooosh!

Crep!

Mata A melotot saat ujung payung merah Kuu menancap ke tanah tepat di samping kepalanya, Kuu menatap tajam dengan penuh emosi padanya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya... Kalau tidak, mungkin kepalamu yang sekarang menancap di payungku." Desis Kuu tajam.

Senior A hanya mengangguk ketakutan menerima ancaman Kuu.

Kuu menghampiri Naruto setelah A shock karena nyaris ditusuk paying oleh Kuu, cowok pirang itu jawdrop melihat aksi serangan cepat Kuu yang langsung meng'Knock-Out' Senior A.

Kuu menatap Naruto dengan khawatir, jari lentiknya menyentuh tempat dimana tadi dia terkena pipa paralon itu. "Naruto... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuu cemas.

"Eh? Ah, Iya, cuma sedikit pusing. Yang beginian nggak akan membunuhku. Jadi, santai saja." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa ringan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu gara-gara sentuhan lembut Kuu.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua kembali serius saat mereka sadar B dan C sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, B di belakang Kuu sementara C ada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kuu tenang, "Hei, Kuu. Mau berduet denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya, setelah pusingnya hilang, Naruto bisa kembali fokus ke pertarungannya.

Sekarang giliran dia yang beraksi.

Kuu hanya mengangguk kecil yang dibalas oleh Naruto dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi.

B dan C yang masing-masing memegang paralon itu berlari ke arah Naruto dan Kuu. Naruto tetap tenang dan merilekskan tubuhnya untuk persiapannya menyerang.

'Sebentar lagi…'

Naruto menatap Kuu dan memberinya sebuah anggukan kepala, 'Sekarang!'

Naruto mengangkat kakinya melancarkan sebuah tendangan tinggi secepat mungkin ke arah Kuu. B, C dan para penonton mengira Naruto sudah gila karena mau menendang gadis berambut merah di depannya.

Itu semua berubah saat Kuu berlutut dengan sangat cepat sambil memposisikan payungnya sedikit ke belakang dari pinggangnya.

Karena Kuu berlutut otomatis tendangan Naruto terus melaju dan menghantam B yang cuma bisa membelalakkan matanya.

Buagh!

B terpental sangat jauh dengan beberapa giginya yang terlepas berterbangan seperti pinata. Dengan satu serangan itu, B tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

Sementara itu, Kuu yang sedang berlutut dengan sikap awalannya langsung menghunuskan payungnya ke perut C yang terbuka lebar.

"Gakh!"

Dengan segera, Kuu berdiri dan memutar payungnya. Dengan satu gerakan elegan, Kuu menggunakan badan payungnya untuk mengantam tengkuk C yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung mencium tanah dengan mesra.

Dan dengan duet Naruto dan Kuu barusan, pertarungan melawan tiga peringkat teratas golongan kedua berakhir.

"Woohoo! Kita menang Kuu!" Teriak Naruto senang, sementara itu Kuu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk-nepuk payungnya membersihkannya dari kotoran yang menempel.

Sedangkan para penonton menggila melihat pertarungan Naruto, mereka semua berseru penuh semangat menyelamati Naruto.

"Hebat!"

"Kombo kalian sangat keren!"

"Golden Ashura! AYE!"

Intinya yang seperti itu membuat suasana di sekitar arena dadakan menjadi ramai.

Tiba-tiba saja ada salah satu penonton yang nyeletuk, "Duo Suami-Istri yang super!"

Naruto yang sedang merayakan kemenangannya langsung terdiam begitu mendengar kata suami-istri.

"Sejak kapan kami menikah!"

X sementara itu X

Di salah satu pojok sekolah, ada seorang siswa yang menonton pertarungan Naruto. "Jadi dia yang namanya Golden Ashura yang direkomendasikan langsung oleh si Ratu Senjata... menarik, aku akan menghabisinya nanti... iya kan Aibou?"

"Guk! Guk!"

|Tebece|

**Aye! Chapter 3 disini! Akhirnya update juga, seperti yang author janjikan kemarin, bakal ada adegan fighting disini. Malahan duet antara Naruto dan Kuu.**

**Oh ya, akhirnya ketahuan juga siapa nama gadis itu. Dia adalah fem!Kurama, disini nama aslinya berubah jadi Kurumi, tapi berhubung Naruto nggak tahu dan Kuu amnesia, namanya diubah lagi jadi Kuu.**

**Banyak yang nebak kalau gadis itu Karin, Sara, atau Mito? Padahal chapter 2 sudah ada warning fem!9. Sejak muncul yang namanya fem!Kurama, author langsung suka sama itu karakter.**

**Oke, pojok review.**

**Khioneizys: Yep, dia amnesia.**

**Baka Gaki: sekarang sudah ketahuan kan?**

**firdaus minato: tenang, bakal ada kok, kayaknya malah sudah jelas kan?**

**Lel: kenapa merah? Karena cewek berambut merah biasanya kuat**

**Teletamvan: dia 15 tahun, pekerjaan orang tuanya pengusaha (Minato, tapi dulunya pernah ngajar) dan Instruktur bela diri khusus wanita (Kushina)**

**Buat yang lainnya yang sudah review, thank you very much!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
